Just An Illusion
by Echo1317
Summary: Booth's niece is back after finishing her magical education. When the truth comes out, how will Bones handle something totally unexplainable? And what happens when the Jeffersonian team is thrown into a murder investigation with magical inclinations?ZA/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Ok, so this started out as just a tiny one shot so that I could allow myself to procrastinate before working on my Harry Potter story Dirty Little Secret, and then I got a little more into it, and I wrote three chapters this weekend! I assure you, however, that I am not abandoning Erin and Draco, just taking a little break. The next chapter of DLS shoudl be up in a few days, and it is still the fic I am mainly working on.

I do apologize if the characters are OOC, I'm kind of new to the Bones world. I'm not sure exactly when this is supposed to take place, but in any case, it ignores the whole Gorgomon thing (has anyone else noticed that they show the episodes on TNT out of order?). I would also like to point out that it disregards Deathly Hallows, and that here, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are not on the run, and Draco is a double agent for the Order. More to be explained later. Also, I kind of just jumped into it, and it's pretty crappy so far...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Harry Potter. I _do_ own Cassie (well, technically the suggestion of her name came from my mother, but the rest of her is mine).

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Bones, let me take you out to celebrate," Booth said persuasively, holding the door open as he and his partner entered the lab. Brennan rolled her eyes, sliding her key card through the monitor and stepping up onto the forensics area where most of the team was already waiting. Booth had been trying for over an hour to convince her to get drinks with him to honor the latest case they had solved, but she had been adamantly refusing.

"We can go to the diner later," She told him in her 'that's the final offer' tone. He smiled and nodded, leaning back against the rail. Zach looked up from his microscope, addressing Booth.

"There's someone waiting for you in Dr. Brennan's office," He stated, getting a questioning look from the FBI agent.

"Who?" Booth asked, and Zach shrugged.

"A female, somewhere between the ages of fifteen and twenty I assume. Straight black hair, royal blue eyes, of average height and medium weight, and quite attractive from my perspective. She has a very dominant stance," Zack concluded, turning back to his microscope. As an afterthought, he added, "There's a male with her as well."

"Did she say who she was?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"I didn't catch her name," Zack muttered. Booth began to walk down to Bones' office, and she followed, carrying a skull that she was planning to examine at her desk. She nearly ran into Booth when he stopped short, staring wide eyed through the glass walls of her office at it's current occupants. Bones peered over his shoulder.

There were two figures, the young woman examining Bones' bookshelf, and the boy sitting on her couch. The girl was rather striking, her lean figure standing tall and slightly stiff as her eyes traveled upward. The boy was seemingly more relaxed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced together in front of him. He was pale, blond, and thin, scarily thin, as if a small gust of wind might knock him over. Bones tapped Booth's back.

"Do you know them?" She asked, slightly alarmed by the almost vacant expression on Booth's face. He shook his head as if to clear it, and then nodded once.

"I used to," He muttered, hurrying the rest of the way there and opening the door quickly. The girl turned lazily, while the boy looked over a bit more sharply, rising to his feet hastily. The girl smiled, enhancing her already prominent beauty.

"Uncle Seely!" She said enthusiastically, opening her arms to embrace him.

"Don't tell me that's my Cassie!" Booth exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground slightly. She laughed, and the boy with her looked a touch uncomfortable. "It's great to see you, kid!"

"I'm almost eighteen, Uncle Seely, I'm hardly a kid," The girl, Cassie, chuckled, rolling her eyes. She let go of Booth, who was eyeing the boy almost distrustfully.

"Draco," Booth said curtly, shaking the boy's hand.

"Agent Booth," Both children spoke with a British accent, from somewhere near southwestern England, Bones concluded. She noticed the contrast between the pair's body language; where Cassie was more calm and relaxed, Draco's eyes darted about shiftily, almost as though he expected someone to pop out at him. Neither seemed to notice she was there.

"We need to talk," Cassie said seriously, folding her arms across her chest, "There's a storm coming, Uncle Seely. Big things are happening in our world."

"I'm done with that," Booth said firmly, one hand on his hip, the other leaning against Bones' desk. Cassie sighed.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it," Draco murmured, and Cassie elbowed him in the ribs. He winced.

"Are you implying that you live in a world separate than the one in which the rest of humanity and the like resides?" Bones asked curiously, alerting them to her presence. All eyes turned to her, Draco looking startled and Cassie putting on an obviously fake grin.

"I'm so sorry, I don't believe we've been properly introduced," Cassie said, shaking Bones' hand, "Cassiopeia Black, but please, call me Cassie. I assume you're Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes," Bones confirmed, "It's a pleasure to meet you. And you're Booth's niece?"

"Honorary niece," Cassie said, "He was a great friend to my parents when I was little. This is my cousin, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," Draco said stiffly, attempting to smile but doing something more like grimacing.

"I apologize for coming straight to your work place, Uncle Seely, but I'm not sure how much time we'll have here," Cassie addressed Booth again, "You still live in the same place?"

"Yeah, and I'll assume you still have a key?" Booth asked, his playful smirk returning as the situation's former tension defused. Cassie laughed.

"You know I don't need a key," She said, glancing out the glass wall, "But, uh, mind if we take a look around before we head off?"

"Go ahead," Booth said, adding as they walked out the door, "Just don't touch anything!"

"Never would!" Cassie called, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him along quickly. They stepped up the stairs into the forensics area, and, Bones noticed with a frown, the alarm didn't go off. Cassie let go of Draco, who stayed off to the side and was approached by an overly eager Angela; she appeared to be scaring him. Cassie was leaning over Zack's shoulder, pointing to various parts of the skeleton he was now working with and asking him to explain them to her.

"What was that about, 'our world'?" Bones asked Booth critically. He sighed and slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Nothing," He said, but Bones didn't believe him, "You know, she's a little…" Booth made a circle motion by the side of his head with his index finger. Bones looked at him quizzically. "Crazy."

"Oh," Bones said, glancing back at the seemingly normal girl. She was leaning very close to Zack, and Bones recognized his uncomfortable stature as Cassie's hair brushed his cheek. His face turned red.

"Well, I'd better get those two out of here before Cassie gives poor Zach a heart attack. Drinks, tomorrow?"

"Sure," Bones said as she watched her assistant's interaction with Cassie. Zach smiled timidly as Cassie laughed heartily at something he had said. Booth was suddenly on the platform with them, pulling Cassie's arm and steering Draco by the shoulder down the stairs. Cassie said something to Zach, who smiled a bit wider, watching almost wistfully after her as she turned and walked out the door, tugging her arm away from Booth.

Bones smiled quietly to herself as Zack went back to the skeleton, looking just a little happier than he had before.

* * *

Please review! I may post the second chapter later today (it was written at one in the morning and I have to go back and make sure it makes sense).

-Echo1317

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I realized that in the last chapter I refered to Gormagon as Gorgamon (I also watched Digimon this weekend, so I've been adding 'mon' to the end of everything XD). Sorry!

I'm glad that people seem to like this so far, I really am enjoying writing it. Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Well, at least his untidy-ness allows for something to do," Cassie declared optimistically, scrubbing at Booth's sink with a gruesome yellow sponge held in a gloved hand. Draco rolled his eyes, snorting.

"For you, you freak," He said with distaste. When Cassie gave no response, he turned around from his spot on the couch to make sure she was alright, and was met with a sponge to the face. He sputtered and shook his head, as if the germs from the thing might just fly off of him, and Cassie broke into laughter as she watched him fall to the floor. "That's not very nice, you know!"

"No, but it sure was funny," Cassie commented, retrieving the sponge and throwing it into the sink. She stripped off her gloves and threw them in the trash, then began picking up stray items of clothing that had somehow found their way into the living room. "Now get up, you're sitting on a pair of Uncle Seely's shorts."

Draco scrambled to his feet, checking the couch before he sat back down. "How long do we have to be here, anyhow?"

"Well, Uncle Seely said that we had to wait for him to get home so we could talk," Cassie replied thoughtfully, "And in the long run, we're going to have to stay for a few months at the least. Harry told us we'd have to keep a low profile, and Hestia Jones is supposed to check in on us soon, maybe two weeks from now."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the couch. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up. Cassie looked down at him sympathetically, her blue eyes reflecting some of his own insecurity and even fear.

"This good guy stuff isn't as satisfying as I expected it would be," Draco whispered, leaning his head on her hand.

"I know, sweet heart," Cassie said quietly, "It'll take a while. But this is will all be worth it in the end, I promise."

Cassie gave his shoulder another squeeze and returned to her now overfilled laundry basket. Suddenly, she hit her forehead with her hand, chuckling, and pulled out what would look to anyone else like a fancy stick from inside her sleeve. She waved it, a very subtle swish and flick motion, and the basket lifted from the floor by itself, leading the way as she made for the door.

"Just remembered you're a witch, have you?" Draco said amusedly, smirking. Cassie swatted his shoulder as she walked passed him.

"Oh, shut up," She muttered, the door swinging closed behind her. Draco sighed again. This was going to be a long few months.

* * *

"Is anybody here?" Booth asked loudly, opening the door of his apartment slowly and sticking his head inside. Draco's hand appeared from the other side of the couch, and a couple seconds later his head did, too. "Where's Cassie?"

"It's just corking to see you, too," Draco said sarcastically, "My day was fine, thanks for asking." At the expression on Booth's face, he dropped the façade. "She went downstairs to do laundry about half an hour ago."

"Great, I can tell that she cleaned. Now I'm not gonna be able to find anything," Booth said, almost smiling. He remembered how unyielding she had been as a child, always picking up even the slightest mess he had made. She'd spent so many summers with him when she was small, it was hard to believe that she was the grown up young woman who had met him in Bones' office just a few hours ago.

"At least she didn't reorganize your entire wardrobe one afternoon while you were out with your girlfriend," Draco said, watching as Booth deposited his wallet and keys onto the counter atop a pile of magazines. Booth chuckled, knowing that that was something Cassie had probably done to Draco.

"Yeah, that sounds like her," He said, shrugging off his jacket. At that moment, the door swung open, and Cassie walked in, a wide smile on her face.

"What sounds like who?" She asked happily, setting the laundry basket down next to the couch and leaning on its arm.

"No one," Draco and Booth said in a probably never to be repeated unison. Cassie laughed.

"Is it too soon to get down to business?" Cassie asked, still grinning slightly, as if she was already trying to calm down an edgy situation. Booth crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow.

"How come no one ever comes just to visit?" He asked with a sigh. "There's always some sort of 'business'."

"These are dark times we're living in, Uncle Seely," Cassie reminded him, her expression and tone suddenly grave, "We need you, and you haven't exactly been around."

"Look, I'm done with all that stuff, ok?" Booth protested, shaking his head, "I don't want to hear about any of it-"

"Dumbledore's dead," Cassie cut Booth off, and he stared at her for a few long seconds, shocked.

"W-what? Dumbledore? Dumbledore's dead?" He asked, paling slightly, "When? How?"

"Last summer," Draco answered this time, equally as solemn, "Snape killed him."

"Snape?" Booth exclaimed, slamming an open fist down on the counter as if to emphasize his astonishment, "No way, he can't have. Snape's on our side."

"Oh, I assure you he did, Draco and were both there. Snape's been working for You-Know-Who all this time," Cassie said definitely, "And you're suddenly referring to it as _our_ world again, are you?"

"That's not the point," Booth said a bit heatedly, "Why wasn't I notified earlier?"

"It seemed inconsequential," Cassie said, "You didn't care anymore."

"I didn't want to be a part of the war, I _never_ said I didn't care!" Booth yelled, pounding his fist on the counter again, "The man was my friend, my mentor, I should have been told when he was killed!"

"The last I heard, you renounced Dumbledore, and everything that he stood for!" Cassie shouted, standing and glaring up at Booth, "You abandoned him! You knew that we were about to enter a war and you gave up! You were one of the finest wizards of your age, you could do magic that people like us had never even considered before, and you gave it all up!"

"I never renounced Albus!" Booth barked, his face growing red with anger, "I had a son to think about! I didn't want him in the middle of everything! He could've been hurt, or killed, or I don't know what! It wasn't safe!"

"Yes, of course, you had a son to think about! A son who's had his name down for Hogwarts since the day he was born!" Cassie shot at him. Booth put his hand on his head, pacing back and forth in the cramped kitchen, trying to calm himself down. Finally, he stopped, leaning on the counter again.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," He said quietly, "But I can't."

"Fine," Cassie said shortly, inhaling deeply, "We'll leave, then."

"We can't leave!" Draco objected, now on his feet and next to Cassie, "Potter and McGonagall told us to stay here, you said so yourself earlier, a few months at the least-"

"Whoa, no one said anything to me about this!" Booth said, throwing up his hands into the air. Cassie gritted her teeth.

"We'll tell Harry that it won't work out," She stated, her jaw set, "Since Uncle Seely is unwilling to lend his services, we'll have to go somewhere else."

"There is nowhere else to go," Draco said, lowering his voice, "This is one of the last safe places, Booth's one of the last people we can trust. We can either stay here or we can go back to London and get ourselves killed within the hour."

"Wait a sec," Booth said, looking back and forth between the two for a moment, "Why are you two going to get yourselves killed? What happened?"

"We were double agents for the Order," Cassie explained, having calmed down slightly, "There was a battle not too long ago and our loyalties were compromised and we became second and third on You-Know-Who's most wanted list, as in most wanted _dead_. Harry and McGonagall sent us here because we were being hunted so incessantly. We need to be able to lie low for a while."

"So you're saying that if I send you back, I'm pretty much signing your death certificates?" Booth asked bluntly.

"If you'd like to look at it that way, yes," Cassie replied, "If we go back there, we're dead."

"Aw, Cassie," Booth whined, "How come you had to say that? Now I'm gonna feel bad if I make you go!"

"Then let us stay," Cassie said more calmly, "Just for a little while. If anything happens, we'll go somewhere else. Please, Uncle Seely."

Booth groaned, pacing the length of the room once again.

"You'd better not make me regret this," Booth muttered, and Cassie's face lit up. She quickly caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you," Cassie whispered, "I swear, we won't be any trouble at all."

Neither noticed as Draco slipped away, out the front door and nearly ran into the shell shocked Dr. Brennan. He closed the door and covered her mouth with one hand before she had the chance to alert the others to her presence.

"How much did you hear?" He hissed as Bones pushed his hand roughly away.

"What did Cassie mean when she called Booth a wizard?" Bones asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes, "And talking about magic? She can't have been speaking literally, I know, but I'm curious."

"I think it would be best if you forgot what you heard, Miss Brennan," Draco said quietly, pulling his wand from his sleeve and holding it under Bones' chin threateningly, "Or I could always make you forget."

"If you're attempting to intimidate me, you're doing very poorly," Bones told him matter-of-factly, pushing the wand away from her throat easily, "You are aware that you are holding a stick, correct?"

"Don't test me," Draco warned her, putting his wand away and stalking off down the corridor. Bones watched him go inquiringly, wondering in earnest just what other mysteries these new comers were going to offer her.

* * *

Hmmm...

Don't forget to review!

-Echo1317

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, what is it exactly that you do here, Zack?" Cassie asked curiously, once again hovering over his shoulder to look at the skeleton that was laying on the metal table. She and Draco had been instructed by Booth to hang around the Jeffersonian during their stay, after a slight mishap that involved nearly half of Booth's couch being scorched. A bit reluctantly, they both had agreed that it would be best for them to stay near other people- and even more reluctantly, they agreed that their magic was only to be used when absolutely necessary.

At present, Cassie was entertaining herself by watching Zack work. He was an fascinating character, she had discovered; he was able to carry on two completely different conversations at once, was very literal, and, overall, a genius. Draco had joined them for the better part of the morning, but eventually retired to Bones' office for a nap while she was out on a case with Booth.

"I analyze trauma patterns on the skeleton and through deductive reasoning, information Dr. Brennan gives me about the case, and my own prior knowledge of various weaponry, attempt to determine the manner in which the victim was killed," Zack told her, "It's not as complicated as it sounds."

"Uh-huh," Cassie said, looking closely at the tiny splits on the skull of the victim. They were thin, intertwined lines, running from the top of the skull down the sides, back, and some of the front. She almost shivered at the thought of how it might have occurred. "What happened to this guy?"

"This is a female, if you look here, you can see that her pelvic brim is broader than the males," Zack said, indicating with a gloved hand a bone Cassie wouldn't have known otherwise, "Her skull was shattered, although I can't seem to find a point of impact on the bone itself…"

"Interesting," Cassie stated, tapping her chin thoughtfully. The skull reminded her of something she had read about once in an old textbook she'd found at Grimmauld Place, about the effects of a particularly strong Cruciatus curse on the skeleton. Anyone who performed it intensely enough to break bones would have to hold so much malice for the person, it made her shiver just thinking about it. She glanced up and saw Zack staring at her intently, studying her bone structure maybe, she thought with an internal chuckle. She straightened up, studying him now as well, with the mind of someone who had only managed four hours of sleep due to her cousin's snoring. He was cute, she noticed, in a boyish kind of way, but his eyes were probing, curiously searching for something she didn't know. Her train of thought gave a sudden halt, and Cassie blurted out-

"Can I touch your hair?"

"What?" Zack asked, frowning slightly, "I don't understand the question."

"It's actually quite simple, if you think about it," Cassie chuckled, then repeated herself a bit more slowly, "Can I touch your hair?"

"Um, okay," Zach said, stiffening slightly as Cassie reached up her hand and gently petting his head. She wove her fingers through a lock of his hair, tugging faintly, but not enough that it would hurt him. She giggled softly again, and Zack found it to be a comforting sound, and it was a bit unsettling for him.

"You have nice hair," Cassie murmured, looking away from Zack's hair and into his eyes, which had widened a bit at her close proximity. He found himself frozen on the spot, unable to move even though his mind was screaming at him that this was somewhere far past his comfort zone. Footsteps suddenly sounded from the linoleum floor, and the telltale beep of the card scanner alerted Cassie and Zack to someone else's presence.

"Am I interrupting something?" Angela asked almost hopefully as Cassie and Zack hastily flew apart. A tell-tale blush crept up Cassie's pale cheeks, and the older woman winked at her conspiratorially. Zack was baffled by the exchange.

"Oh, have you finished the facial reconstruction?" Cassie asked, her attention suddenly drawn to the sketch pad in Angela's hand.

"You catch on fast," Angela told her approvingly, turning over the pad and holding it up for both her and Zack to examine, "I thought you might want to see it, you know, part of experiencing the whole process first hand- are you ok?"

Cassie's eyes were wide as she stared at Angela's rendering of the victim's likeness. She stepped forward, her face paler than the norm once again, gingerly taking the pad from Angela. The warm, round face of a cheery middle aged woman stared back at her, and with a muttered excuse, Cassie practically ran from the platform, her bare feet slapping the floor as she made her way to Bones' office.

"Draco, wake up," She ordered, forcefully shaking him into consciousness. He opened his eyes sleepily, making to pull out his wand in case there was danger. Cassie stopped him, instead shoving the pad under his nose as he sat up. Draco took the pad and pulled it back from his face, his jaw clenching as he managed to focus on the face. "Draco, who does that look like to you?"

"My God," Draco muttered, meeting Cassie's stare. Zack and Angela, who had followed Cassie, watched the interaction carefully, each reading the look of dread on the cousin's faces accurately. "That's Hestia Jones!"

* * *

Oh em geezy!!! Hestia Jones!!! Who was supposed to check in with them!!!

The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and it kind of diverts away from the case for the second half, and focuses on Zack and Cassie again. Thanks!

-Echo1317


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Hi! Here's chapter four. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Are you a wizard?"

Booth slammed on his brakes, jerking his car to a stop. He turned to stare open mouthed at Bones.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" He asked her, flabbergasted. She shrugged, looking away from him and out the window. Booth narrowed his eyes, suspicious of how Bones had come up with that question. "Where'd you hear something like that?"

"Nowhere," Bones said, glancing at him and then gesturing to the keys in the ignition, "Are we going to keep going? The area where the body was found isn't far from here."

Booth exhaled and shook his head to clear it, pressing the gas pedal again. The car flew down the dirt road, coming to a stop just outside a grassy, overgrown field. There was no one else around, although the remnants of a crime scene investigation were still laying haphazardly around the sight. As she and Booth climbed out of the car, Bones noticed the bits and pieces of various scene markers, including a few stakes that had been driven into the ground to mark where the body had lain. She pulled on a pair of thin gloves, bending down and sifting through the dirt and around the trees. Booth did the same in the grass. Before long, Bones called out that she had found something.

"It's a folded piece of newspaper," She stated, gingerly unfolding the paper and almost dropped it when she saw what was on it.

At a distance, it appeared to be a normal paper clipping, but upon closer inspection, the few pictures that appeared in the scrap were-

_Moving._

Bones dropped the paper immediately, staring at it on the ground in shock. Booth was quick to pick it up again when he reached her, and he paled considerably when he realized what exactly it was.

The smiling, cheery face of Hestia Jones was staring up at him, waving merrily at him with one hand and tucking a lock of short, black hair behind her ear. Under her was printed one word in large, typed letters: 'MISSING'. That wasn't the most shocking piece of the puzzle so far, though, Booth realized as his eyes traveled up to the margins where someone had hastily scribbled a short, chilling message.

_Beware the Followers. Those who have betrayed us will pay. _

* * *

"I learned how to use one of these bloody contraptions for you, so you'd best answer when I call you on it!" Cassie hissed into the receiver of the cell phone, returning to pacing the floor of Bones' office. Draco had taken off for Booth's apartment to send a letter to Harry, alerting him to the discovery of Hestia's body. It had been Angela's idea to call Booth and tell him, as well, and Cassie had immediately chided herself for not thinking of it earlier. She wasn't too thrilled that he wasn't answering, and she had left several messages, getting angrier and angrier with every one.

"Sweetie," Angela said, forcefully pulling Cassie down onto the couch next to her, "You have _got _to relax."

"This isn't a time to relax, though," Cassie insisted, making wild hand gestures that she herself didn't understand, "The implications that come with this- that one of _them_ is _here_- the danger it presents and the effect it will have- don't you see?" The questioning look on Angela's face stated very clearly that she didn't. Cassie sighed. "Oh, you couldn't, I suppose. But this is a big thing."

"While that may be," Angela said, turning so that she faced Cassie, "There's another big thing we have to deal with right now."

"More attacks on the Order?" Cassie asked, half of her hoping that that was indeed what Angela was referring to.

"I'm gonna say no," She replied, playfully poking Cassie's arm, "I was talking about you and Zack."

"What about Zack and I?" Cassie asked, the blush rising in her cheeks giving away any innocence she might have maintained. Angela's smile widened.

"You were totally flirting earlier," Angela accused, continuing before Cassie had the chance to protest, "I swear, I've never seen him look like that before. And he let you touch his hair!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Cassie said, thou roughly confused. Angela laughed.

"Zack's really, really smart, genius like," She explained, " But he's not so good with the girls."

"He seemed fine to me," Cassie stated, mumbling her response.

"Oh, I bet he did," Angela teased, finally getting a small laugh out of Cassie. Now she was getting somewhere. "So? Are you gonna ask him out?"

"What?" Cassie said, clearly startled at Angela's question. "No!"

"Why not?" Angela asked, "He obviously likes you!"

"I don't know how you got to 'obvious'," Cassie said, shaking her head in disbelief, "The only obvious thing to me about Zack is that he's far more intelligent than anyone I've ever met."

"Once you hang around him enough, you get to be able to read him," Angela assured Cassie, "He likes you."

"I dunno," Cassie looked away, glancing at Zack and Hodgins up on the platform. They appeared to be deep in conversation- but looks were deceiving.

"Why not? I mean, he's cute, right?"

"Uh- I- well- um- I-" Cassie sputtered, knowing Angela had trapped her by the smug look on her face, "Oh, fine! Yes, I think he's cute. And smart. And funny (if not intentionally). But that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it!"

"Come on, sweetie! He-"

Cassie's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket hurriedly, almost glad to have been saved from being convinced to do something crazy by Angela. She held up her finger as a sign for the other woman to wait, and checked the caller ID. Booth.

"Finally!" Cassie exclaimed as she answered, "We've identified the victim, and you'll never guess who it is-"

"Hestia Jones," Booth said flatly, "We found a newspaper clipping at the scene. It was from the-"

"The Prophet," Cassie groaned, sinking into Bones' chair, "How in the world did this happen?"

"That's what we're gonna figure out kid," Booth told her confidently, "Don't worry about it, ok? You and Draco are completely safe."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Seely, but I'm inclined to disagree," Cassie hissed, "Our contact has been _murdered_."

"Just stay at the lab until Bones and I get back, okay?" Booth said. He waited for Cassie's response.

"Bones?" She asked, "Bones was there? Did she see the clipping?"

"We'll talk about it when I get there," Booth sighed, "I'll see you later, kid. Bye."

"What was that all about?" Angela asked, her frown matching Cassie's.

"I need to talk to Draco," Cassie said suddenly, jumping up out of her seat, "We'll catch up later, I promise!"

With that, Cassie was gone, grabbing her purse off the coat rack and practically running out of the front door of the lab before anyone could stop her.

* * *

"You like her," Hodgins said, suddenly behind Zack on the platform. Zack gave a slightly startled jump, rattling the bones of the recently identified skeleton.

"I don't know who you're referring to," Zack said, slightly flustered, as he attempted to rearrange the bones in their proper places. Hodgins smirked.

"Oh, I think you know," He said, walking around to the other side of the table and leaning his elbows on it, "Angela told me Cassie was flirting with you earlier."

"She was asking about the victim," Zack told his friend, not looking at him, "That's all."

"Yeah, until she asked to touch your hair," Hodgins said, making Zack flush slightly at the memory, "Dude, that's flirting."

"I'm sure you're misinterpreting her natural curiosity," Zack declared, glancing through the glass into Bones' office at Cassie. She was sitting in Bones' chair and talking on the phone to someone, looking extremely worried about something. "Who do you suppose she is talking to?"

"Who?" Hodgins asked, following Zack's gaze, "Oh, Cassie! The girl you like."

"I like her in the sense that she is an interesting person," Zack stated, "Of course, it is an added advantage that she has symmetrical features that are pleasing to the eye, suggesting that she would be a good breeder, and she's very attractive from the viewpoint of a typical male, and she smells like-" Zack stopped and cleared his throat as the smirk on Hodgin's face widened.

"You _so_ like her," Hodgins laughed, standing up and walking back to his station. Zack frowned.

"I may be attracted to her, yes," He admitted slowly, "But it is not only irrational to assume that she will reciprocate my feelings, but also that her _uncle, _who is my superior, would not hurt me if I ever made any sort of attempt at winning her over."

"Yeah, Booth would probably kill you," Hodgins agreed, "Still- she definitely likes you. I say go for it, Z-man."

"Perhaps," Zack remarked, allowing himself to smile just slightly as Cassie ran past them and out the door. His eyes followed her until she was completely out of sight. _Perhaps._

Hmm... interesting developments... I shall continue tomorrow! (I already have over half of chapter five written!: ) (There's also the matter of Dirty Little Secret, which I have not even started chapter twenty one for. Soon, hopefully, even my teacher who is reading it told me that I need to update on it! XD)

I also wanted to share this little tidbit (odd word, huh?): I have 8 songs picked out for a soundtrack of sorts, that has become my playlist for this story. I am fairly satisfied with it so far, but here's what I have:

1. Shattered- Trading Yesterday (there's an awesome Bones/Booth vid for this on youtube)  
2. Meet You There- Busted (I stumbled upon a Draco/Hermione vid for this)  
3. I Still Ain't Over You- Augustana (There's one vid on youtube with Pon and Zi pics for this that's so cool!)  
4. Closing Time- Semisonic (I don't really know why this one, I kind of think the melody fits. There are several HP vids for it. )  
5. My Little Corner Of The World- Yo La Tengo (Refering to the Lab- Zack's little corner of the world. THe only non-live vid I could find was for Gilmore Girls, on youtube.)  
6. Where Do You Go- Sister Hazel (Very good for this very confusing situation, especially later on with what I have planned. There's a full song vid on youtube (which I'm starting to think I've developed an addiction to))  
7. All I Can Do- Jack Ingram (I couldn't find this song anywhere!)  
8. The Age Of Not Believing- Bedknobs and Broomsticks (I blame my aunt for putting this on my computer when she was supposed to be using it for work. It's an old Disney song, but I thought it might be appropriate. There is a full song vid on youtube with clips of the anime Fruits Basket)

But, yeah, there it is so far! : )

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed!

-Echo1317

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hi! This chapter is sort of long-ish, I think, and I would have made it longer, but I wanted to get it up quickly. The first part might be a little implausible, but I think I did an ok job with the 'explanation'.

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco watched lazily as the owl flew away from Booth's window. It held two letters, one addressed to Harry Potter and one to his mother, both alerting them to the discovery of Hestia Jones. Potter would respond within a few days, although it might take his mother longer, seeing as she would have to wait until she could read it away from Lucius before she opened it. Draco sighed and sat down on the couch, rubbing his weary eyes. Before long, the door swung open, and Draco glanced up to see the now familiar form of Dr. Brennan come through the threshold, moving so smoothly that it looked like she was floating-

Wait.

She _was_ floating.

"What the bloody hell did you do, Booth?" Draco asked as the older man followed Brennan through the door and hastily shut it behind them. He had his wand in his hand, which Draco vaguely recognized, and used it to gently lay Bones down on the couch. Booth scratched the back of his head awkwardly, trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

"See, we were at the crime scene and-"

"What have you done, Uncle Seely?" Cassie asked, slamming the door behind her as she walked in, staring in horror at Bones' limp body, "She _is_ still alive, isn't she?"

"Of course she's still alive! I didn't kill her!" Booth said angrily, rapidly turning back and forth between the two teenagers, "Look, she picked up a clipping from the Daily Prophet, and she was about to freak out, so… I stunned her."

"Oh, dear," Cassie sighed, holding her head in her hands. Booth held up his own hand.

"Let me finish," He said apprehensively, "I levitated her into the car, and we were half way here, and she woke up-" Draco cringed, he knew what was coming, "-so I stunned her again."

"One day, one muggle, two stunning spells to the chest administered by a very cross, very powerful wizard," Cassie said, tapping her fingers nervously against the coffee table, "This woman ought to be in St. Mungo's!"

"I can't help but agree," Draco interjected, red sparks coming out of the tip of his wand, "She could be severely injured, Booth!"

"I know, I know!" He said, throwing his hands into the air, "But what was I supposed to tell her? 'I'm a wizard, I do magic, I spent the first twenty-nine years of my life as part of a secret society that is currently involved in a war with people who were personally targeting me and my family!' She would've thought I was insane! I just needed to get her back here, somewhere safe-"

"Stop talking," Bones ordered, dazedly sitting up. Cassie and Draco backed away slightly anxiously, both gripping their wands tightly and almost glaring down at her. Booth sighed with relief that she was ok- and then he realized that she had just overheard him confessing that he was a wizard. "That makes no sense."

"It may not make sense, but it's true," Cassie said gently, her look softening, "Now, before we go any further with this, I need you to swear that you won't tell anyone about what you just heart or what you're about to hear." Bones looked slightly confused, and Cassie continued with a more detailed explanation. "The repercussions that would come with the your world knowing our secret would be quite possibly cataclysmic."

"Alright," Bones agreed slowly. Booth was impressed at how calmly she was taking this. "I need a rational explanation, please."

"Bones, I'm not sure that-" Booth began, but was stopped when Cassie held up her finger. She was staring into space, her brow furrowed but her mouth slowly turning into a smile.

"I can do that," Cassie declared, sitting down next to Bones and taking one of the woman's hands in hers, "Magic- it's just like another form of energy, pure energy. Some beings, such as ourselves, can channel this energy. It's like… photosynthesis, I suppose you could compare it to. Like plants absorb light from the sun and conform it into energy, we do the same by modifying already existing energy."

"Partially accepted, I think," Bones said, also frowning slightly, she looked up at Booth, a million questions in her head. The only thing that came out of her mouth, however, was something that she didn't expect. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was irrelevant," Booth clarified, "It didn't matter because I was supposed to have left the entire thing behind."

"So," Draco interrupted, "Any questions?"

"Of course," Bones said, her eyes dancing, "I want to know _everything_."

* * *

"Should we wake her up?"

"Are you daft? She'll bite our heads off!"

"No she wouldn't! It's her birthday, we're just trying to give her a nice surprise-"

"She doesn't do well with surprises, though . Or being woken up."

"What makes you think so?"

"For her fourteenth birthday, we threw her a surprise party, and she very nearly hexed us all into obliviation. I have a scar on my arm from where a vase she threw hit me. And then there's the scar on my foot from where she dropped a knife through my shoe when I snuck up on her in the kitchen (that one, admittedly, may have been my fault), and the other one on my hand from where she bit me _when I woke her up_."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, it sounds cool, like a battle scar or something."

"You're acting like a child."

"You're acting like a party pooper!"

"Good morning," Cassie mumbled, groggily opening her eyes. Booth and Draco were standing over her, both smiling broadly. She grinned, too, feeling exceptionally happy this morning.

"Happy birthday!" They chorused as she sat up, readily accepting their hugs and the small boxes they held out for her. She smiled warmly, throwing an arm around each of their necks and squeezing them in thanks.

"Thank you so much," Cassie said after opening up the first small box, from Booth. Inside was a small, delicate silver charm on a thin chain. It glinted brilliantly in the half light, and Cassie's eyes widened as she recognized it. "This was- this was-"

"It was your dad's," Booth said, putting a hand on Cassie's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. She responded by readily wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He awkwardly returned the hug, clearing his throat when she sniffled. "Regulus would be very proud of you." She finally let him go, leaning on her cousin's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

Still with the charm grasped tightly in her fist, Cassie opened the other box, from Draco. In it was a small, leather bag, with a long strap that would easily fit over her shoulder. It was locked with a small metal clasp.

"It's got a few charms on it," Draco explained, "One makes it so that only you can open it, and one makes it bottomless."

"Thank you," Cassie said with a mischievous smile, and Draco could tell that she was already thinking of things she could put in it. After a few more hugs and thanks, they separated to get ready for the day, most of which would probably be spent in the lab. The car ride was uneventful, but for a very short argument between Booth and Draco about the radio station, which was solved by Cassie turning off the radio in despair.

"There is no reason that the two of you cannot act like mature, practical adults," Cassie told the two of them, both of whom were sulking. Draco muttered something about sleep and headed for Bones' office, although Cassie doubted that he would get any rest due to Bones' constant questions about the wizarding world. Booth headed in the opposite direction in search of coffee. Cassie sighed and walked up the stairs to the forensics area.

"Good morning, Cassie," Angela greeted her with a hug, whispering, "You gonna try anything yet?"

"No," Cassie muttered, smirking slightly. Angela rolled her eyes and sighed, picking her sketch pad up off Hodgin's desk and walking back down to her office.

"Morning," Hodgins said with a yawn, shaking his head and returning to his microscope.

"Hi," Cassie flopped down into a chair and looked up at the ceiling while she spun around. After making herself sufficiently dizzy, Cassie slowed down, asking Hodgins- "Have you seen Zack today?"

"Yeah, I don't know where he got off to, though. You might check the bone lab," Hodgins said, picking up a slide and looking at it more closely, "Hey, does this look like a tiny pentagram to you, or is it just me?"

When there was no answer, he turned around to find Cassie's empty chair spinning lightly in place, and just caught sight of the ends of the girl's inky hair as she turned the corner into the bone lab. He smiled to himself, and muttering- "She so likes him."

* * *

"Good morning," Cassie said cheerfully, smiling merrily at Zack.

"Hello," He said, a bit awkward around her after his talk with Hodgins, who kept insisting that he ask her on a date.

"How's your morning been?" She asked, leaning on the table and watching as he rearranged the bones so that they were in the correct place.

"Adequate," Zack answered, looking up for a moment at Cassie's face, a glassy appearance to her eyes as if she might be staring at something a million miles away.

"Do you have family anywhere, Zack?" Cassie asked suddenly, getting a curious look from Zack. She smiled slightly, venturing an clarification. "I'm just curious."

"I have my parents, three brothers, four sisters, and various nieces and nephews," He told her, causing the corner of her mouth to tug up again, "They live in Michigan."

"It must be nice to have a big family like that," Cassie said, "Always having someone you can turn to."

"I suppose you could look at it that way," Zack said. He remembered what Hodgins had told him earlier that day, about trying to actually carry on a conversation with Cassie. "What about you?"

"Of my immediate family, it's just me left," Cassie said, almost without emotion, "My parents both died when I was very small."

"I'm sorry," Zack said quietly, seeing the pain in her eyes even though she was still smiling. Cassie straightened up, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's alright, really. I've got Aunt Cissy, and Draco, and Uncle Seely, of course," Cassie said, "I've got a good life."

They were quiet for another few moments, nothing but the sound of the bones breaking the silence. Cassie glanced at the clock, furrowing her brow when she realized that it was already noon. When in the world had she actually gotten up?

"Would you like to go to lunch?" Cassie suddenly suggested as Zack nodded with satisfaction at the now complete skeleton.

"Like a date?" Zack asked, perking up slightly. Cassie grinned at his eagerness.

"I suppose you could look at it that way," She quoted him from earlier. Zack smiled widely.

"I'll have to ask Dr. Brennan when I can take my lunch," He said, "And I'll have to talk to Hodgins for a moment, as well."

"Take your time," Cassie told him, "Don't rush yourself."

"Thank you," Zack said curtly, rushing out the door and nearly tripping over the door frame. Seeing the concerned look on Cassie's face, he called out, "I'm ok!"

She didn't have time to respond, Zack was already out the door and around the corner. Cassie chuckled. This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending for this chapter! I have some funny stuff planned for the next chapter, though, so stay tuned, and don't forget to review. :)

-Echo1317


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Hi! Sorry for not updating in a while, I haven't touched my computer in days because I've been sick with a cold. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I wanted to get it up now. I havebig plans for this story...

* * *

Chapter 6

"Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if I could take an extended lunch?" Zack asked, bursting through the door to Bones' office. He seemed flustered, his face pink and a small smile planted on his lips. Bones looked up from the papers on her desk, and Booth looked up from watching her. Soft snoring was coming from the couch, where Draco's feet were just hanging off the edge of the arm.

"I don't know, Zack, we've got a lot to cover on this case," Bones said, glancing at Booth as if to ask his opinion.

"Come on, Bones, it's not like we can really do anything until Narcissa writes back," Booth said, waving his hand and smirking. Draco seemed to stir slightly in his sleep as he heard his mother's name, but his normal snoring pattern resumed quickly. "Just let him have a long lunch."

"You do bring up a good point, I suppose," Bones said a bit reluctantly. She turned back to Zack. "You may take an extended lunch."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Brennan," Zack said, his face lighting up again.

"You got big plans with a girl or something?" Booth asked amusedly. Zack nodded in a hurry.

"Cassie asked me to go on a date with her," He declared very seriously. Draco chuckled in his sleep, while Bones raised an eyebrow and smiled, and Booth turned back to her.

"You know, the kid doesn't really need lunch, didn't he just eat breakfast?" Booth said, attempting to salvage his mistake. He desperately looked from Zack to Bones, but Bones, who shook her head mischievously.

"It would be impolite of me to revoke my consent now, especially after you made such a convincing argument yourself," Bones smirked, "Go ahead, Zack."

He was already gone, though, flying at top speed around the corner and up the stairs to the forensics area.

"Aw, why'd you do that?" Booth whined, frowning at his partner. She just smiled, shrugging.

"Cassie is a very capable young woman," Bones reminded him, "I'm sure she conducted a complete and thorough assessment of Zack before choosing him as her mate."

"Merlin, don't- don't use that word," Booth shuddered, his mind already conjuring up creative and painful ways of strangling Bones' assistant.

* * *

"I think I just asked Zack out on a date," Cassie exhaled flusteredly as she closed he door to Angela's office. Angela dropped the pencil she was holding and squealed, beckoning the girl further into the room.

"When? How? What did he say? I need _details_!" She commanded, and Cassie sucked in a breath as she sat herself down across from Angela.

"I was watching him work on the bones," Cassie began, "And we were talking about our families, and then I said 'Would you like to go to lunch?', and he said 'Like a date?', and I said 'I suppose you could look at it that way.' and then he ran out of the room to go ask Dr. Brennan if he could take his lunch now." It all came out in such a rush that Angela had a hard time understanding her. She giggled slightly. "It was quite funny, actually, he tripped over the door frame…"

"And you're sure about this?" Angela asked, placing her hand on Cassie's arm.

"Well, who was the one who kept telling me I should 'make a move'?" Cassie asked with a small chuckle. Angela sighed and smiled softly at her.

"I know, I know, sweetie," Angela said, glancing out the window, her gaze fixed on Hodgins and Zack, "Just go easy on him, kay?"

"Of course I will," Cassie quipped, her eyes following Angela's. She giggled girlishly. "I can't believe I actually did it!"

"Me neither, sweetie," Angela said, "I thought you'd take a hell of a lot more convincing!"

* * *

"Hodgins!" Zack said hurriedly, running up to him whilst removing his lab coat in a hurry. The sleeve caught on his shirt, and he had a momentary spasm as he attempted to get it off quickly, making Hodgins laugh.

"What's up, dude?" He asked, twisting back and forth slightly on his stool. Zack took a second to catch his breath.

"Cassie asked me on a date," He declared, causing Hodgins to grin wildly, "What do I do now?"

"I thought you had experience, Z-man," Hodgins said, mocking his friend slightly, "Whatever happened to _Naomi in Paleontology_?"

"I do," Zack concluded, "But in the case of this particular female, I'm at somewhat of a loss."

"Just try to keep up a conversation about something you know," Hodgins advised, then thought back and revised his answer, "On second thought, keep up a conversation about something you both know. No taking about dead people."

"Noted," Zack said, nodding, "What else?"

"Uh, be yourself," Hodgins said, and, noticing Cassie approaching from Angela's office, "And don't keep her waiting, man!"

"Alright!" Zack said, fumbling his way down the stairs and to Cassie's side. "Where would you like to go?"

"Nobody's going anywhere yet," Booth said, walking up swiftly. Bones was following him quickly, skimming over a piece of parchment. As they got closer, Cassie gasped, recognizing the untidy scrawl on the back of the parchment and the familiar signature of one of her close cohorts.

"Harry's written back already?" Cassie exclaimed, her date with Zack momentarily forgotten. She took the letter that Bones offered her, reading it intensely.

_Draco and Cassie-_

_I'll have to make this short, and I can't go into much detail as _

_to what's going on here. Things are pretty much the same, and_

_we're preparing as best we can for whatever's going to go _

_down within the next few months. It's close. I can feel it._

_Someone is on their way to you now, with the book Draco _

_mentioned and an extensive knowledge on the Cruciatus _

_Curse. She's one of the best with this kind of research- I hope _

_she can help you find who killed Hestia. _

_Best of luck,_

'_Cousin Barny'_

Cassie let out a quick sigh of relief that their message hadn't been intercepted. She looked to Booth, who was watching her intently.

"Sorry, kid," He said, not looking at all sorry as he clapped a hand on her shoulder, "We're all staying in today."

"Oh, bugger," Cassie muttered, turning to Zack with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry, Zack."

"If it pertains to the case, I'm sure it's important," He assured her, deflating considerably but trying not to let on. Cassie gave his arm a squeeze.

"We'll reschedule, I promise," She told him, and he nodded with a small smile. They parted ways, Zack heading back up to the forensics platform and Cassie to the bone lab with Booth and Bones. Hodgins sighed as Zack sat down.

"Tough luck, dude," He muttered, punching Zack's shoulder. Zack sighed, too, wondering if he'd soon get the chance to take Cassie out. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter was pretty crappy. Bear with me, please, it does get better.

Also, 'Cousin Barney' was Harry's alias at Bill and Fluer's wedding, so I thought I'd throw it in for good measure. :)

Thanks for reading, and please review!

-Echo1317


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

A/N** 11:52 PM, and I am giving you all one more chapter before I go on a trip without -gasp- my laptop! My parents don't want me to take it with us so I can't spend all my time on it, bit I wouldn't! (I would.) I have my MP3 player, though, which ought to work for the entertainment, and a notebook and pen. I can work with that... but I won't have my internet and I won't be back till Friday, perhaps Sunday if my dad wants to stay longer! I'm sad. :( But this is a pretty good chapter, so I'm happy too. :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Draco! Draco, wake up! Come on, you lazy Slytherin!"

Draco's eyes opened wearily to the unwelcome sight of a familiar girl with bushy brown hair. He rolled onto his side, crossing his arms tighter across his chest and closing his eyes again.

"Go away, Granger, I'm trying to sleep," Draco muttered. The girl in front of him sighed, and he immediately realized his mistake, sitting upright and opening his eyes wide. "Granger!"

"Well spotted," Hermione said sarcastically, wrapping her arms around Draco in a tight hug. He returned her embrace somewhat awkwardly, still getting used to being accepted into the Order.

"What're you doing here?" Draco asked excitedly after she let him go.

"I need to examine the skeleton," Hermione replied vaguely, "And-" She pulled a large, musty looking book from the other side of the couch. "I need to give Cassie this."

"What is that?" Draco asked, eyeing the book with interest. It was one he had seen at Grimmauld Place, when they had been cleaning up one of the rooms on the top floors. It had a wicked air about it, like something that might eat you if you opened it- something along the lines of the Monster Book Of Monsters.

"I haven't opened it yet. I wanted to wait until we were with Booth- he's much more experienced with this type of thing than we are, and most of the Order was too busy to take a look at it," She explained, "Speaking of whom, have you seen Booth?"

"He just got Harry's letter, went to show it to Cassie," Draco said, "Merlin, you ought to see the guy she's about to go on a date with!"

"I'll have to look into it," Hermione chuckled, standing up from the couch, "Where _is_ Cassie?"

"Well, wherever she is, I'd assume Booth's with her," Draco said, leading Hermione out the door. They found their targets in the bone lab, but before Hermione could make their presence known, Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her. He put a finger to his lips, and she raised her eyebrow. Smirking, he pointed to Cassie, or so Hermione thought, until she realized Draco was indicating the man _next_ to Cassie. Draco whispered, "That's the guy she likes."

"Why in Merlin's name are we being so conspiratorial about it?" Hermione asked with a breathy laugh, "For one thing, they're going on a date, so I would assume that they're both already aware of the attraction. For another, we are, in fact, in the midst of both a war at home and a related murder investigation here, which ought to-"

"Hermione?" Cassie's voice came from inside, the room. She poked her head outside the lab, smiling widely at the sight of her old friend. Hermione returned her smile, stepping away from Draco and puling Cassie into a hug. "What're you doing here?"

"Haven't you gotten Harry's letter yet?" Hermione asked. Cassie looked at her inquiringly.

"You're the expert on the Cruciatus curse?" Cassie whispered. Hermione nodded, about to respond as Booth walked out of the lab.

"Hey, Hermione," Booth said, looking very confused. He continued slowly. "What brings you to D.C.?"

"I'm here to look at the bones," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "While anthropology isn't my specialty, I do pride myself on having some extensive knowledge of many different areas of trade." Booth still looked confused. "I read up on the curse's effects, and Harry trusted me enough to allow me to have a go at identifying the cause of death."

"Come on in, then," Booth said, but Hermione grabbed his arm first.

"Clear out the muggles first," She ordered, "We can't have them in there."

"Oh yeah, huh," Booth said, frowning, "They're not gonna like that…"

* * *

After a few agonizing moments of protest, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack exited the bone lab and Hermione entered. She pulled her hair back into a thick ponytail and slipped on a pair of latex gloves, her eyes on the skeleton as she went around the table, only to bump into someone on the other side.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, steadying herself. The woman wasn't familiar, and Hermione glanced at Booth, who looked extremely guilty. "She's not one of us, is she?"

"I can explain that," Booth said hurriedly, "But not now. Anyway, Hermione, this is Dr. Brennan. Bones, this is Hermione."

"What's she doing here?" Bones asked, not meaning to be condescending, "She's a child."

"Excuse me?" Hermione fumed, her face turning red, "I'll have you know that I've completed my education, and my NEWT scores were higher than any in the last nine hundred years at Hogwarts!"

"I don't know what that means," Bones told her, turning back to Booth, "I don't want her touching my bones."

"Booth!" Hermione said incredulously. Both angry women stared at Booth, each expecting him to take her side. He looked back and forth between them, and then to Cassie.

"A little help here, kid?" He hissed. Cassie folded her arms and shrugged, casually stepping closer to him and delivering a sentiment that made him turn red.

"Brennan's _your_ girlfriend," She murmured, "And we need Hermione to see those bones. Just work some of the old Booth charm on her."

Booth frowned and Cassie laughed lightly. Hermione and Bones were glaring at each other.

"Just let her see the bones, Bones," Booth sighed, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of technical terms and smartly-worded insults. Instead, Bones just folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips.

"Fine," Bones said curtly, "Just be careful with them." To Cassie's immense surprise, Bones slowly backed away, scrutinizing the way Hermione delicately picked up the skull and lifted it towards the light. She traced the fractures with her forefinger, narrowing her eyes and observing it with the utmost attention to detail. Cassie took a seat on her usual stool and Draco and Booth leaned back against the wall.

Hermione laid the skull back down on the table and began a painstaking analysis of the rest of the bones, checking for any other trauma. There wasn't any sign that the rest of the body had been damaged in any way.

"This was definitely a curse," Hermione declared some time later. Booth breathed a sigh of both relief and anxiety.

"Well, now we have a cause of death," Cassie stated, glancing from person to person, and finally landing on her cousin, "We also have a rogue Death Eater on the loose in DC."

"Here," Hermione said, taking a giant book from the tiny bag she had dropped by the door. She shoved it into Cassie's hands, opening it up and flipping it to a page near the middle. Cassie grimaced at the parchment; there was a particularly gruesome illustration on the page, depicting a man being tortured and his skull splitting open. The next page showed the flesh being ripped clean off the bones using the same curse.

"This is what I saw when I was little," Cassie recalled, shuddering, "Merlin knows _why_ anyone ever let me look at it."

"Oh, you snuck off so often we couldn't keep track of you for anything," Booth said, "Although I will say that this is one of the more… graphic books your dad owned."

"No kidding," Cassie muttered, flipping through the other pages. Other illustrations, other curses, other dying people. She wanted desperately to look away from the book, but she couldn't, it was as if her eyes were glued to the page; _interficio, nex, iuguolo, praelium_…

"It's about time we put that away," Draco said darkly, pulling the book out of Cassie's hands and slamming it shut. He carried it to the other side of the room and set it down on a metal table, glaring at it as he went back to the group. He stood behind Cassie, his hands on her shoulders, looking extremely serious.

"Who would do this? Who are our suspects?" Bones asked mainly Booth. He inhaled deeply, blinking and going through the list of known escaped Death Eaters in his head, although he couldn't have known who might have been captured and who might have snuck out of Azkaban in the time he'd been gone.

"I think it would be obvious, isn't it?" Draco said bleakly, his face paler than normal. He felt bile rising in his throat, he thought he might be sick just from the very thought of who he suspected was behind this. No one else, however, seemed to be following his train of thought. "Who's the only person who would be capable of achieving such- such malice to do something like this? Who's the only one we know who could do this?"

Hermione paled as well, now, her mind traveling back to just a few months before, when she had been held captive at Malfoy Manor. Her captor had been the one such person Draco was talking about, and she could still feel the sting of the Cruciatus curse as it had been administered to her with enough anger to possibly kill her.

"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered, clutching the table in front of her so that she wouldn't fall over. Cassie grabbed Draco's hand, holding onto it for dear life.

"Of course," Booth said, mentally kicking himself for not realizing it earlier, "I knew I recognized that handwriting. Shit, this is bad. Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Booth kicked over a metal garbage can, sending it hurdling across the room and into the wall. It made a horrible clanging sound, thee only noise in the now silent lab. Bones put her hand on her partner's arm, stopping him in his tracks and making him look at her.

"I don't understand, who's Bellatrix?" She asked. Cassie made a shrieking, choking sound, covering her mouth with her hand. Draco wrapped his arms around her, his arms shaking. Booth took a few deep breaths, running his hand over his face, and was finally able to explain to her in a low, dazed voice.

"Death Eaters, I told you about them, right?" Booth asked, continuing when Bones nodded hurriedly, "Bellatrix was the worst of the worst back in the first uprising. She's absolutely lethal, and insane. She's-"

"She's our aunt," Cassie said quietly, staring off at a point in space that no one else knew of, "She's one of _his_ favorites. She'll kill us." Cassie met Bones' wide, even slightly frightened blue eyes, "She'll kill us."

* * *

_Le gasp!_ She'll kill them! Ok, so we have our prime suspect- well, not even suspect, we have our murderer. Bellatrix. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which is sure to have Zack in it!

(Sorry for Booth's swearing, but it seemed like a time for him to swear...)

I will give you King Of The Lab points if you review! (I'm not sure what they really count for, except my happiness, but that's important to you all, right? On second thought, don't answer that. XP)

-Echo1317


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** I'm back! Vacation was cold, long, and overall crappy, with my parents telling stories and my official slogan becoming 'Sharing time is over now.'. I wrote this long hand in an old notebook and spent today alternating between typing it and watching season 3 of Buffy on DVD (it rocks!). **

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

When Booth, Bones, Hermione, Draco, and Cassie finally came out of the bone lab, they seemed somber and distressed. Booth murmured something to Hermione, who quickly darted out the door after a brief hug from Cassie. She seemed eager to get away. In the mean time, Zack observed, Booth seemed to be deep in a conversation (or argument, rather) with Dr. Brennan, who looked quite angry. Cassie had her arms crossed defensively across her chest, and Draco had draped his arm around her shoulder in a comforting way. She was leaning into his side, as if she might fall over were he not there to support her.

"No!" Bones suddenly yelled, making Booth jump. Zack watched curiously as his mentor stormed into her office and slammed the door, leaving Booth to sigh and rub the back of his neck. The young anthropologist quickly busied himself with a microscope when Booth entered the platform, genuinely afraid of what he might do if he saw Zack spying.

"Got anything for me, Hodgins?" Booth asked, and Hodgins immediately handed over a yellow file, pleased with his findings.

"There were several small particles of soil on the right femur, fibula, and humorous, which I analyzed," Hodgins stated, holding up a microscope slide for Booth to see, "From what I could gather, the victim was killed and decomp occurred in a very remote, very protected area of _Scotland_." Hodgins was a bit overexcited to have figured out that the 'dirt' had come from such a secluded place. "There's only one scientist in recorded history who's been able to get onto that land and get any information about it."

"My God," Booth breathed, observing the red area of the map Hodgins had printed out of the land. He recognized it immediately. "That sick bitch."

"Whoa, you lost me," Hodgins said as Booth flipped the file closed. He shook his head to clear it, handing the folder back to Hodgins.

"I'll catch you up later," Booth muttered, calling back over his shoulder as he raced back to the bone lab, "Great job, keep it up!"

"Wow," Hodgins said, turning to Zack, "I think that's the first time he's ever said that to me and meant it."

* * *

"Hestia was killed at Hogwarts?" Cassie whispered, holding her head in her hands, "On the grounds? At the school?"

"Looks that way," Booth muttered, pacing back and forth across the hard floor, "Leaving now would probably be the best option. Getting you two somewhere safe-"

"Absolutely not," Draco spoke up, his voice slightly horse. Cassie nodded in agreement. "We can't just keep running."

"If Bellatrix is here to find us, then so be it," Cassie said, "We'll face her head on, and we'll get to her before she has the chance to get to us."

"It's out of the question for you to stay now," Booth said in a deadly tone, "If I could just get us out of here for a while, we'd get her off our trail."

"You want to come with us," Draco inferred, "That's what you and Brennan were fighting about earlier, isn't it? She doesn't want you to go?"

"It doesn't matter what she wants," Booth reminded them, "What matters is that all of us survive."

"And we _will _survive," Cassie told them, "Once Bella is dead."

Booth sighed, rubbing his weary eyes. Why wouldn't they just listen? No , they were listening. The problem was that they weren't hearing him.

"Something tells me neither of you is going to budge on this," He remarked. Cassie smiled weakly, shaking her head.

"We're in this now," She said, "For better or for worse. We're going to help."

"Just try to keep a low profile, ok?" Booth asked them reluctantly, knowing that he had been fighting a losing battle, "Never be without your wands or your wits- or each other."

"You sound like Mad-Eye," Cassie snorted, "And since when have _we_ ever been not careful?"

"Well, what now?" Draco asked anxiously. Booth shrugged.

"Keep a low profile," He repeated, "For now, as much as it might suck- we wait."

* * *

"Hey," Cassie said in a chipper tone, leaning forward on the desk Zack was at. He looked up briefly, smiling at her. "Take me to dinner tonight."

"What?" Zack asked, slightly flabbergasted by her direct approach. Cassie sighed and smiled a bit shyly.

"That was a bit demanding, wasn't it? I'm sorry," She apologized, "What I mean is that I need to get my mind off things, and I'd also like to spend some time with you. Therefore, it would be logical for us to do something together. If you're not busy, that is."

"No, I'm not," Zack told her quickly, making her smile. He blushed lightly at his eagerness. "What would you like to do?"

"What would you say to take out and a movie at my place?" Cassie suggested, "Uncle Seeley has some paperwork that's going to keep him late, and I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind if we stole the living room for the evening."

"That sounds excellent," Zack agreed, "What time would you like me to be there?"

"Say, seven?" Cassie said, and Zack nodded, "Do you have any preferences for what we watch? I don't

know much about movies."

"If you'd like, I could bring something," Zack offered, and Cassie's face lit up.

"That would be splendid, Zack," She said happily, "Is Chinese food alright?"

"Most definitely," Zack confirmed. Cassie glanced at the clock, noting that it was already four o clock. She hadn't realized how long Hermione had been working on the bones.

"I'd best be getting back to the apartment now to start cleaning up," Cassie said, grabbing a spare sheet of paper and a pen and scribbling on it, "Here's the address. I'll see you at seven, then."

"Seven," He agreed. Cassie leaned forward, hesitating slightly. Then, she boldly placed a swift kiss on Zack's cheek. He turned a bright shade of red, but Cassie missed it as she turned and walked down the platform. When she got to the doors, she looked back and waved tentatively at him, and he dazedly waved back. Zack beamed, becoming flustered as he returned to his work. Unfortunately for him, Hodgins noticed.

"What's up with you, man?" His friend asked, clapping him on the shoulder. Zack jumped.

"I have a date tonight," He stated. With that, he picked up several folders and walked away, still smiling giddily as Hodgins laughed and watched him go.

* * *

"Ok, what've we got, squints?" Booth asked, rubbing his hands together hopefully. Bones didn't look up from the skeleton she was working on; she had been shunning him all afternoon since he had even suggested leaving. Angela, great friend that she was, was also taking part in the shunning even though she didn't know what it was about. Hodgins, none the wiser, swiveled his stool away from the desk, opening yet another file. Zack was still working diligently at his microscope.

"The victim was killed between fourteen and eighteen days ago," Hodgins declared, "Although there was hardly any insect activity at all. There were, however, some very odd teeth marks on the left femur that none of us could figure out."

"I'll send pictures to our people in London," Booth said, turning to Zack, "What about you?"

"No new information," He declared without looking up. Booth was about to walk away when Zack raised his hand. Booth waited a few seconds, but when it was evident the young man wasn't going to say anything, he prompted him.

"Yes, Zack?" He asked, slightly exasperated. Still without looking up, Zack very calmly, very seriously asked-

"Is Cassie of the legal age of consent?"

He didn't notice that everyone on the platform stopped what they were doing to stare at him in shock, even Bones. Booth's face became hard, his stance rigid, and he fought to keep from launching himself at Zack.

"Well, Zack, yes, she is," He said calmly, "And while I'm sure your intentions are nothing if not innocent, I would shoot you if I wasn't a federal agent."

"It was a justified question," Zack argued pointedly, jotting down some notes on a pad, "I was merely wondering if, in the event that Cassie wishes to partake in sexual activity tonight, I would be _in_clined to decline."

Booth's eye visibly twitched.

"I think that's enough of that for today," Angela interjected, lightly brushing her hand against Booth's chest in warning as she walked past him to Zack, "Why don't you down to Dr. Brennan's office, sweetie?"

"Why?" Zack asked, finally looking up and seeing Booth's angry face, "Oh." He practically ran from the platform.

Booth's hand was slowly inching towards his gun, Bones noticed, and his carefully trained eyes followed her protégé with deadly intent. She placed her hand on Booth's arm, and he looked to her, a slightly crazed expression in his eyes.

"Shooting Zack will not help anything," She told him. Booth shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about that," He said in a low voice, "It would sure make me feel a hell of a lot better."

Hodgins laughed, and the sound snapped Booth out of his dark fantasies. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, ready for the day to be over.

"You know, with what Zack told me, he'll probably still be there when you get home," Hodgins said. Booth groaned, muttering-

"Oh, Merlin, just kill me now."

* * *

Oooo! Yeah, they have a date! This one actually happens, I promise. And I do have to give credit to my mother for one thing: She referred to Bellatrix as a sick bitch, so I stuck it in there. Anyway, don't forget to review!

-Echo1317


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** So, this chapter is a little short, but I enjoyed writing it very much! I won't say why yet, because it would be a huge spoiler, but read on and find out...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"This place cleaner than I've ever seen it!" Draco exclaimed as he walked through the door into Booth's apartment. He set down the plastic bags he was carrying on the counter and stole out his food, snatching a pair of chopsticks from a kitchen drawer. Cassie, hidden behind a tall stack of blankets and pillows, stumbled out of their room.

"You can't eat with chopsticks, love," She reminded him. Draco frowned.

"Oh, yeah," He muttered, doubling back and trading the chopsticks for a fork, "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for," Cassie smirked, dropping the stack onto the couch and beginning to tidy it up. She had changed cloths, Draco noticed, she was now wearing loose knit pants and a tank top, the look topped off with a high pony tail. "And yes, this apartment is probably cleaner than it's been since Uncle Seely moved in."

"I wouldn't bet against it," Draco said, opening his food as he walked into their room. The beds were made, and he promptly unmade his again and sat down on it. Cassie swatted his arm and clucked at him when she came back in.

"Do you know how long it took me to fix that up?" She asked, smoothing the sheets by his feet. When she turned her back to smooth her own sheets, Draco kicked his feet to rumple them again. He smiled mischievously when she faced him again. "Draco!"

"It's not like Zack's going to be in here or anything!" He argued, reaching for the remote to turn on the tiny muggle television Booth had moved in for them. Cassie stood in front of the TV, hands on her hips. "Hey, you're not a window, you know."

Cassie snorted and rolled her eyes at him, but smiled all the same. There was a knock on the door, and she perked up a bit, practically running to answer it. Draco chuckled to himself over her eagerness.

"Hello!" Cassie greeted Zack enthusiastically, opening the door quickly, and ushering him inside.

"Hi," He replied timidly. They stood in silence for a moment, before Zack remembered the movie in his hand. "Oh! I brought a movie for us to watch. I hope you don't mind science fiction…"

"I don't exactly know what that is, but I'm sure it's great," She assured him, leading the way to the couch. Zack handed her the movie, and she bent down in front of the television, looking hard at the player she assumed to be the one she needed. After a few moments of fiddling with the buttons, she straightened up, flushing and looking at the ground. "I feel so stupid, but, would you mind, uh, showing me how this BVB player works?"

Zack smiled, glad to be able to help. He crouched down next to Cassie, taking the DVD back from her and opening up the case.

"To begin, it is actually called a DVD," He said quietly, his tone not at all patronizing. Cassie was grateful for it. "You have to take the disc out of the case before you put it in. Then, you press the power button on the player." He pressed a long, black button that turned from red to blue. "When it's on, you have to press the open button and load in the disc into the tray." He pressed yet another button, and Cassie jumped when the machine seemed to come apart, a narrow strip of it sliding out of the rest. Zack smiled as she latched onto his arm in surprise.

"Sorry," She said softly, looking up to meet Zack's gaze. She didn't let go of his arm, but rather tightened her grip on it.

"That's perfectly fine," Zack murmured. Slowly, they both began leaning in closer, until their lips were only a fraction of an inch away from each other. Cassie's sapphire eyes bore into Zack's chocolate ones, and she finally closed the painstaking distance, crashing her mouth against his.

Fire coursed through Zack's veins, adrenalin, he knew, from the exhilarating situation, but his mind didn't want to be technical at that moment. He dropped the plastic case he was holding, his hand moving to Cassie's waist. She twisted her fingers through his hair, trying to get closer to him, but he still seemed so far away. Chemical reactions fired off in their heads, making both see stars, although later they would both attribute that to the passion of the moment rather than something that scientific, even the scientist. Nothing could break that single, defining piece of perfection, when they lost themselves in each other's warmth, letting go of everything. All she could see was him, and all he could see was her.

Neither counted on the sudden explosion that sounded from the closed door of Cassie and Draco's room. Cassie ripped herself away from Zack, who sat still, dazed from the lack of oxygen and intensity of the kiss. Red smoke was coming out from under the door, and Cassie scrambled to her feet, faltering as she raced toward the room, pulling her wand out of her pocket as she did so. Before she reached the door, it swung open, and she ran inside, blinded by the ash from the explosion. Zack was on his feet now, too, but frozen where he was standing, wide eyed and startled.

Cassie was quickly out of the room, Draco leaning on her for support. She carried not only his weight, but a small, tan bag, and she pushed Zack toward the door when she hurried towards him.

"Go, go!" She urged, and he gladly obliged. She didn't allow him to stop until they were out in the parking lot, at which point Draco collapsed in a heap on the ground, breathing hard as if he couldn't draw any oxygen from the air. Cassie was struggling, too, although not quite as badly as him. She put her hand on Zack's arm, steadying herself as she waved the seemingly ordinary stick in her hand and suddenly produced a wisp of silver mist, which formed itself into a long, grey snake. "She's been to the apartment. Draco's hurt. Come, now."

She spoke directly to the thing, as if it could understand her. Zack gasped again when it shot away from them, in the direction, he realized, of the Jeffersonian. He gulped.

"I'm so sorry, Zack," Cassie said between sharp intakes of breath, dropping to the floor next to Draco and closing her eyes. Zack was soon on his knees next to her, holding onto her as if she might disappear if he let her go. Worry clouded his thoughts, because for all he knew, she _would_ disappear. Cassie's head bobbed, and she muttered one last sentiment before she passed into unconsciousness. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

... that's why! So much is happening!

Currently in the process of writing the next chapter, which ought to be up tomorrow.

Thanks to all who R&R!

-Echo1317


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Hello! Sorry this took so long to post. I have no good excuse for not posting this earlier except laziness. Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Cassie? Cassie?" Zack asked frantically as she collapsed against him. Her eyes were fluttering closed, and her breathing was labored; Zack struggled to support her, but the awkward angle they were at caused him to fall to the ground next to Draco, who appeared to not be breathing at all. "Cassie!"

There was a resounding crack, and Zack looked up to see Booth suddenly appear in a parking lot, a stick much like the one Cassie had in his hand.

"Oh, shit," Booth breathed, on his knees in an instant. He scooped Cassie up in his arms, waving the stick rapidly. Zack stifled a gasp as Draco lifted off the ground, seemingly without aid. Booth grabbed him with one hand, attempting a outwardly impossible feat. "Grab my arm, Zack."

"What? Why-" Zack began, but Booth cut him off.

"You want her to live? _Grab my arm_," He commanded, and Zack willingly did so this time, "This is gonna feel really weird, but you've got to promise me that no matter what you won't let go of me." Zack nodded surely. Booth took a deep breath, twisting his body so that he had spun on the spot-

Abruptly, the world went completely black. Zack felt as though he was being squeezed through a thin, cold metal tube; he couldn't breathe or see or hear, but he kept hold of Booth's arm as he had been instructed. After what seemed like a very long time, his feet finally hit solid ground, and he realized that they had landed in the lab at the Jeffersonian. Up on the forensics platform, Angela and Hodgins stared down at them in shock, wondering just how they had appeared out of thin air.

"Bones!" Booth yelled, shaking off Zack's hand and rushing to the bone lab. He laid Cassie down on one of the long metal tables, placing Draco carefully on another nearby. Bones ran past Zack, who was attempting to follow.

"Stay here, Zack, keep people out of the lab," She ordered firmly, closing the door with a snap. Zack stopped and stared at the door, wondering if he should protest and go in against Dr. Brennan's instructions. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, what had just happened, or what they were going to do about it, and not having any answers disoriented him.

"Zack!" Angela said shrilly, causing him to whirl around and face his co-workers, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Zack answered truthfully, glancing back at the door. Hodgins narrowed his eyes as he and Angela walked briskly towards the young scientist. "Honestly, I don't! Cassie and I were about to watch a movie, and then we kissed, and there was a detonation, and we had to get out of the building-" He was unexpectedly cut off as emotion clouded his usually technical mindset, tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered Booth's words.

_Do you want her to live?_

This implied that Cassie's life was in danger, which Zack has already guessed from how she collapsed so rapidly. The realization hit him full force now, that she could die, and any other thoughts and questions flew out of his head.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Angela said gently, placing her hand on Zack's shoulder and making him jump. He realized there were tears running down his face, which he promptly wiped away with his sleeve.

"I don't know," He whispered, looking at the door again, maybe hoping in vain that it would open and reveal Cassie, perfectly healthy and ready to resume their night with a perfectly clear explanation of what was going on. Angela squeezed his shoulder, bringing him back to reality, and he asked her the question weighing on all their minds. "What do we do now?"

"Now? Now we wait for them to come out and explain what just happened," Hodgins said, folding his arms across his chest irritably, "And why that Malfoy kid was floating!"

Zack sank to the floor, leaning back against the wall and holding his head in his hands. Angela sat next to him, her arm around his shoulder. Hodgins paced in front of them, waiting for the door to open. Waiting.

And that was all they could do.

* * *

Cassie's eyes slowly fluttered open, and the scene around her blurred in and out. She didn't know where she was, or what was going on. Without warning, the events of the night came flooding back to her, and she gasped in a deep breath of cold air. She began coughing on it, her lungs still weak from inhaling the magical smoke.

"Take it easy there, kid," Booth said softly, and Cassie realized that she could feel his hand in hers. She turned her head to the side, blinking rapidly in an attempt to see her uncle.

"Where's Draco?" She choked out, "What happened? Is he alright?"

"It's gonna take more than a little explosion to knock me down," Draco's voice floated down to her, "You ought to know that."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Cassie sighed, pulling herself up into a sitting position. The room was coming into focus now, and she saw that she was in the bone lab at the Jeffersonian. Draco was standing over her, his pale hair falling into his scratched face. His arm was in a sling, bandaged and stiff, and Cassie's mind flashed back to their third year of school when he had been attacked by a hippogriff. Booth was next to her, his eyes bloodshot with dark, purple circles under them as if he hadn't slept. "Uncle Seely, she was in the apartment, she was there, in our room, I should have noticed something, I'm so sorry-"

"It's nothing to be concerned with right now," Bones cut in, appearing at Booth's side, "You need to allow yourselves to heal. Technically, I should not have even attempted to perform any type of medical procedure on you, but Booth insisted, therefore you should rest and hope that you don't need to seek any further attention."

"Don't worry, I fixed you up with a couple simple spells," Booth muttered, and Cassie smirked. She leaned back on her elbows, doing as she was told and forcing the thoughts of Bellatrix out of her mind. Unfortunately, shoving away these thoughts allowed other thoughts to enter her mind, such as the fact that Zack had seen her perform magic. She groaned, and Booth frowned worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Zack!" Cassie said, her voice muffled by the arm she had slung over her face to hide it. Booth's frown deepened.

"Oh yeah, him," He muttered, "And Hodgins and Angela, too…"

"So now they know as well?" Cassie asked, dryly, unamused by the quickly growing number of muggles who had witnessed magic since she and Draco had arrived in DC. Bones nodded earnestly.

"Yes, they were present when Booth _apparated_, I believe the term is, into the Jeffersonian," She explained in a business like manner, "It might also interest you to know that Booth apparated _with_ Zack."

"Merlin, do you know how much trouble we'll be in?" She said, "The Ministry will have our heads! Magic performed in the presence of four muggles in less than a month. We'll be sent to Azkaban, no doubt, twenty years at the minimum _each_-"

"No, no, no," Draco said, "Not if obliviate them.""We can't do that," Booth said, "For one thing, I doubt that any of us can perform a spell like that. For another, none of 'em would go for it."

"When was the last time you asked someone if you could erase their memory?" Draco pointed out, "We can ask Granger to come back, she's done plenty of complex memory modification spells before!"

"No," Bones said in disbelief, "I for one am definitely not going to allow anyone to tamper with my memory!"

"Yeah, there's no way in hell I'm letting you people get inside my head!" Hodgins' voice suddenly came from the other side of the room, and everyone's heads turned to see him, Angela, and a rather reluctant Zack walking through the door. Booth paled.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked in a low voice. Angela folded her arms across her chest angrily.

"Enough," She said, "You need to tell us what's happening."

Booth glanced at Cassie, who shrugged. Draco looked resigned, leaning against a metal table and running a hand through his hair. Booth sighed, accepting the inevitable. He'd have to tell them the truth.

"Ok, so it started about three thousand years ago…"

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being so spaztic, there's better stuff in chapter 11, which is currently in progress. Stay tuned, and don't forget to review! (And thanks to all of you who have!)

-Echo1317


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** Sorry for not updating for so long! I spent the last like three days trying to put together a book shelf, get it into my room, and put all my books on it. Lots of work, but so worth it. :) To make up for my absence, here's 2 chapters! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight," Hodgins began, looking Booth in the eye very seriously. The FBI agent had just finished a rather long rant about what had gone on during the past few hours at the Jeffersonian. "Magic is real," Booth nodded. "Wizards and witches have been around for thousands of years," Another nod. "And you've all been living in a secret world as an entirely different society from the rest of humanity?" When Booth nodded yet again, Hodgins threw his arms up into the air in triumph. "I knew it!"

"Really? Did you?" Draco asked sarcastically. Hodgins' face fell slightly.

"Well, not the exact details of it," He admitted, "But I knew there are real secret societies, and now I have proof! Actual members!"

"We prefer to think of ourselves as more of a cult, actually," Cassie said, her face thoughtful as she propped her head on her hand. Angela blinked at her a few times, still coming to terms with the revelations and unsure whether to take her seriously or not. Cassie chuckled nervously. "Kidding, kidding. Too soon for jokes then?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," Angela said stiffly, "This is _way_ too weird. And dangerous." She looked to Booth. "So this Bellatrix chick, she's got like a vendetta against you guys? And she tried to kill you?"

"Essentially, yes," Booth said, "And I wouldn't be surprised if she tried it again. Soon."

"Well, what does that mean for us? We were involved in the case, and now that we know about all of this…" Hodgins trailed off, unsettled by the grim look on the wizard's faces. Draco was the first to be able to finish the sentance.

"It means that you'll be targets, too," He stated quietly. Angela leaned into Hodgins' side, closing her eyes tightly. He put his arm around her comfortingly, his jaw set and his eyes slightly glassy, unbelieving.

"I have to go to work," Zack suddenly announced, speaking for the first time since Booth had begun telling his story. He scrambled up off of his seat on the floor, rushing out of the bone lab as if there wasn't enough air left in the room. Cassie sighed, and Angela and Hodgins shared a look.

"Go, sweetie," Angela ordered Cassie, who perked up slightly. With a muttered thanks, she took off after Zack, swinging the door closed behind them. Angela turned to Bones. "Ok, I've got a question. How come _you_ knew about this before we did?"

"Booth knocked me unconscious with a spell after I stumbled upon a moving photograph," Bones explained cheerfully. All eyes turned to Booth. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault, I was trained to react," He said. Only Draco laughed.

* * *

"Zack?" Cassie asked quietly, nervously playing with her fingers as she stepped onto the forensics platform. Zack studiously ignored her, examining the old bones he had just laid out. He stopped to make a note on a file, then continued.

"I have to work," Zack croaked again in a scratchy monotone, not looking up as Cassie walked to the other side of the table to stand across from him. She waited a few more moments, trying to be patient. It wasn't easy to have something like the existence of another world sprung on you, and she knew it would be even harder for someone as rational and factually oriented as Zack.

"Don't you think that maybe we ought to talk?" Cassie offered gently. As Zack reached for one of the bones, she stopped his hand with her own, and he flinched away from her. She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"What about?" Zack said, although he already knew. Magic, wizards, everything that didn't make sense, including the gnawing feeling in his gut that had been there since she had kissed him.

"I'd understand if you were afraid," Cassie told him, staring at her hands, "But if you'd just let me, I could-"

"I'm not afraid," He stated calmly, "Just confused."

"I'm so sorry," Cassie said softly, "I want to help you understand."

There was another long bout of silence. When Zack spoke again, he still refused to look up at Cassie.

"I have a theory," He said, his tone all business, "There are two new elements that have been introduced to my immediate environment as of late. One is you, and the other is-" he hesitated for a second before his mind allowed him to say the word, "-magic. I have yet to find a reasonable explanation for either. For example," he paused, making a note, "Whenever I am around you or I think about you, I feel… different. It's almost as if I want to vomit and laugh at the same time." He frowned, then made another note. "There are certain people, namely Angela and Hodgins, who seem to think that I may be 'falling for you', as they put it, and I would be inclined to agree, seeing as I have never felt any emotion even remotely close to this." Cassie's heart did a small flip as Zack paused. However, when he continued, it began to sink. "_But_, from what I have heard of magic, which is very little, it can theoretically do anything. I am inclined to believe that that includes inducing these feelings that I have been experiencing." Zack cleared his throat, barely glancing up at Cassie. There was a hurt look on her face, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing. "Therefore, it is reasonable to assume that you have cast some sort of enchantment over me that has made me fall in love with you-"

"Wait just a moment, there," Cassie said, her voice low and dangerous in a way that subtlety reminded Zack of Booth, "You think that I put a love spell on you?"

"It's the logical explanation," He replied, his voice cracking just slightly. He heard Cassie's sharp intake of breath, and how she exhaled through her nose.

"You know me better than that, Zack," She said, a hint of desperation in her words, "Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Zack asked, finding himself becoming angry, "I'm not entirely sure that I do know you better than that. I've known you for less than a month, which in theory is not enough time to get to know anyone enough to fully trust them."

"You're afraid!" Cassie accused, tears forming in her eyes that she refused to let Zack know were there, "You're trying to blame me because you don't understand what you're feeling and it's the only explanation that your stupidly rational mind will give you!"

"I told you, I am not afraid!" Zack shouted, finally looking up. Cassie's face was red, her blue eyes swimming, and it made Zack's heart constrict knowing that he had made her so upset. He set those feelings aside for the moment. "This is the only vindication that makes sense!"

"We could have something real here, Zack!" Cassie yelled, her fists clenched at her sides in rage, "And you just want to throw it away!"

"I don't even know what that means!" Zack barked back, flipping the file he had been filling out shut and throwing it aside. The bones on the table rattled.

"So that's it, then?" Cassie screeched, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes now. She didn't care anymore, even though she didn't know how much it broke Zack's heart to see them. "That's the end of this?"

"I guess so," Zack took a deep breath. Hours seemed to pass as he and Cassie stared into each others' eyes. It didn't matter anymore, what they might be able to convey through them, because Cassie knew that this would be the point of no return. He was a muggle, and she was a witch, and he could accept her or he could walk away. Zack spoke more quietly, his heart screaming at him and his mind telling him the next words to come out of his mouth were the right ones. "I don't think I can do this."

Silence. More tears.

"Screw you, Addy," Cassie whispered, wiping her eyes as she ran down the stairs and out the front door of the lab. Draco suddenly bolted past, and Zack turned around to see four sets of eyes glued to him, two sympathetic and two more angry than he had ever seen in his life.

"Cassie, wait!" Draco yelled, opening the door and following her. Zack turned back and watched the door swing closed, half hoping that Cassie might come back in and give him one more chance to go back and make things right. She didn't.

Quiet and heartache rang out loud and clear throughout the Jeffersonian as Zack sank down onto his stool, put his head in his hands, and, unashamedly, cried.

* * *

Blurg. Fighting. Makes me sad.

-Echo1317


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** Funny story that goes along with this chapter. My teacher was reading this, and she said 'They're fighting, I don't like this...', and then I said 'Don't worry, it gets better!', and then she told me she was only in the middle of this chapter, and I was like 'Oh... it gets better later!'. She's been waiting for me to update, too. :)

* * *

Chapter 12

"Don't cry over that stupid muggle, Cass," Draco murmured, pulling his cousin into a tight, one-armed hug. She held onto him immediately, as if he were the only thing keeping her tied to the ground. Her body racked with quiet sobs, and Draco gently kissed the top of her head, hating to see her so distraught but unsure of what else he could do. They were standing next to Booth's SUV, the farthest Cassie had been able to get without collapsing. It seemed like an immeasurable amount of time passed before she was able to speak.

"But he's not stupid," She said quietly, hiccupping and attempting to dry her eyes with a handkerchief she had conjured. "He's scared, and he's got reason enough to think- to think what he does."

"No, he doesn't," Draco argued, trying to be rid of the anger in his words but not being able to, "He's a complete wanker to think even for a _second_ that you'd do something like that. I mean, I saw the way he kissed you-" Draco stopped short at the look Cassie shot him. "Not that I was spying or anything, and it was only for a second before I closed the door and the bomb went off!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter anyway," Cassie sighed, once again resting her head on his chest, "This isn't how I imagined it going."

"He doesn't deserve you, anyway," Draco assured her. She chuckled, but it was drowned out by a louder cackle, one filled with malice and spite enough to knock someone off their feet. Cassie and Draco separated and drew their wands, turning to point them at the shadowy corner where the eerily familiar laugh had come from.

"How _touching_," A voice sneered, the woman it came from stepping into the dewy morning light. Cassie gasped, and Draco's eyes widened in absolute horror. The figure was tall and slender, wearing a thick black cloak and holding a long, curved wand in her bony, pale hand. "But I was just _so_ sure that I'd finished the both of you off…"

"Funnily enough, we're a bit stronger than you think, Bellatrix," Cassie declared, raising her chin in defiance, "And you must be quite brave, coming after us all by yourself. There are two of us and one of you, and the last time I checked, two is more than one, giving us the upper hand."

"We'll see about that," Bellatrix said quietly. She raised her wand, looking like a cobra ready to strike, "_Avada kendavra!_"

* * *

"This is bad," Angela whispered to Bones. She nodded in agreement, glancing sympathetically at her protégé, who had not moved since Cassie had stormed out. Booth and Hodgins had gone back into the bone lab, but the two women had remained outside, wanting to take action rather than let both young people suffer. "Go talk to him."

"What? Why me?" Bones asked in a whisper, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, "You're much better with personal interaction than I am!"

"Zack trusts you, Bren," Angela assured her, "If you tell him to go after Cassie, he'll go."

"Why would I tell him to go after Cassie?" Bones was still confused, and Angela sighed.

"Because then he can apologize and beg for her to take him back, at which point the happy music plays and we all live happily ever after," She explained. Bones' frown deepened.

"Happy music spontaneously playing at moments of extreme emotion is highly unlikely-" She began, but Angela silenced her by giving her a little push towards Zack. She made a face at her friend before smoothing her expression and taking small, quiet steps up to the forensics platform. Angela motioned for Hodgins and Booth to come watch with her.

Bones slowly walked up the steps in her bare feet, finally deciding on standing across the metal table from Zack where Cassie had been. She cleared her throat, and Zack's head snapped up immediately. His eyes were red and puffy, and Bones' heart softened, trying to give her something to say.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, I'll get back to work," Zack mumbled, sniffling and reaching for a new pair of rubber gloves. Bones hand shot out to stop him.

"No," She said sternly. Zack looked up at her in shock; she'd never specifically instructed him _not_ to work before. Bones took a deep breath, preparing herself and trying to get her thoughts in order. "You are going to go after Cassie."

"Why?" Zack asked, his voice hoarse, "She may never speak to me again, and my rational mind is telling me that I may not even want her to."

"Of course you want her to, Zack," Bones insisted, "You need to go after her and apologize for making irrational assumptions."

"But my assumptions _were_ rational," Zack defended himself, "It was the only logical explanation for what I was experiencing."

"I think that in this case, logic may not be entirely dependable," Bones said quietly, "Just… listen to your heart, Zack."

"What does that mean?" He asked, thoroughly confused, "Unless you're referring to listening to my heartbeat, although I'm not sure how that would apply at all to this situation-"

"Stop using your analytical mind for a moment," Bones instructed, causing Zack to fall silent, "Focus only on your emotions. When you think of Cassie, what is your limbic system telling you?"

"That I love her," Zack said quickly, "But love is ephemeral, all emotions are-"

"That doesn't matter," Bones interjected again, "Or so I'm told. What matters is what you feel now. Do you love Cassie?" Zack nodded. "And does your limbic system tell you that you trust her?" Another nod. "Then get out of my lab and go find her!"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan!" Zack said, jumping up off of his stool with new energy, realizing what his mentor had meant. He hadn't understood _quite_ all of what she had been talking about, but what made the most sense to him right now was that he did have to get to Cassie and tell her how he thought he felt. From what Dr. Brennan sounded like, there was absolutely no time to waste.

Angela dragged Booth and Hodgins forward, with Bones carefully following as the group trailed after Cassie and Draco, who they were sure couldn't have gotten far. When they exited into the parking lot, however, they found that Zack had stopped just a few feet from the door, and was staring wildly at the scene taking place across the parking lot. A scream built up in Angela's throat, but it died away quickly as they all took in the sight of the half-crazed woman who was pointing her wand at Cassie and Draco.

"_Avada Kendavra!_" She shrieked, and a jet of bright green light shot out of her crooked wand. Booth's face was drained of all color as he pulled out his own wand.

"_Protego!_" Draco shouted, and a jet of blue steam flowed from the tip of his wand, stopping the jet of green. The woman cackled, a horrible, bone chilling sound.

"Good show, my _dear_ nephew," She said in a high voice, mocking him.

"Put down your wand, Bellatrix!" Booth ordered, holding his wand in front of him like a gun. He turned his head to the side ever so slightly as he slowly moved toward the other wizards, hissing at the squints, "Go back inside! Now! Go back inside and _don't_ come out!"

Angela and Hodgins quickly complied, but Brennan hesitated. Booth nodded reassuringly at her and she nodded once at him, dashing inside. No one happened to notice that Zack seemed rooted to the spot, even as Booth moved forward, approaching the mad woman carefully.

"How sweet, Seely, protecting your little _muggles_," Bellatrix spat the word as if it were filthy. Her eyes danced between the two teenagers and the FBI agent, glinting sinisterly. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. When the Dark Lord is finally able to come out of hiding, you will be punished!" She ended with a short, crazy sounding giggle.

"Give it a rest, Bella," Booth said, and her smile instantly dropped as he used her nickname, "You're outnumbered. Give it up now, you'll never win."

"I beg to differ, deary," She smirked, her wicked eyes landing on the lone muggle standing a long ways behind Booth. "You see, I have leverage."

Without warning, Bellatrix disappeared with a loud crack. Cassie was now able to look at Booth, who had lowered his wand and was cursing loudly because they had allowed her to get away. Cassie's eyes widened as she saw Zack, and her mouth dropped open.

"Zack, run!" She screamed, but it was far too late for a warning. They all turned now, just in time to see Bellatrix appear behind Zack and grab his arm, pressing the tip of her wand into his throat menacingly.

"Oh, yes, you'll do quite nicely," She cooed in his ear. With that, Bellatrix disapperated again, this time taking Zack with her.

* * *

Ah! Bella has Zack! Bella has Zack!

To be honest, I had this planned from the beginning. :)

Please review!

-Echo1317


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No!" Cassie screeched, staring dumbfoundedly at the spot where Bellatrix had just disapperated from. Booth lowered his wand, cursing and whipping out his cell phone before he realized he had no one he could call. Bones ran back out of the building, a worried look on her face, with Hodgins and Angela close behind her.

"What happened?" Bones asked desperately, grabbing Booth's arm. He wouldn't look at her when he spoke.

"Bellatrix took Zack," He said angrily, "She's going to use him to barter with us."

"What can we do?" Hodgins asked determinedly. Booth merely shook his head.

"Nothing, it's up to Bellatrix to make the first move," He told them, his tone softening at the broken look on Cassie's face. Draco gently put his hand on her arm, but she took no notice, her mouth falling open slowly as she turned to stare at Booth in disbelief.

"Nothing?" She said, her voice slightly hysterical, "Nothing is all we can do? There _must_ be something!" Booth began to say something, but she interrupted, "Please! You can't honestly not have a plan!"

"I'm sorry, Cassie, but we don't even have a clue as to where she took him," Booth explained quietly.

"Well, how long do we have to wait?" Angela asked, her voice thick do to the tears running down her face. Hodgins pulled her against himself, holding her tightly and trying to keep her calm. Her next words came out in a horrified whisper. "What is she going to do to him?"

"I- I don't know," Booth said uncertainly, glancing at Cassie, who let out something between a laugh and a screech.

"Don't lie!" She yelled at him, "Don't you dare lie! You know exactly what she's going to do to him!"

"Cassie," Booth said in a warning tone, but there was no stopping her now.

"She's going to torture Zack," Cassie said in a frantic tone, "She's going to use the Cruciatus curse. It's gong to feel like he's being ripped apart, like tiny pins and needles are being driven into his skin, like he's being burned by fire, like-"

"That's enough, Cassie!" Booth shouted, observing the how Bones' face paled and turned slightly green, her expression absolutely sickened. "Look, you're upset, we all are, but we're going to figure this out." He turned to the squints. "Go back inside for now."

"We can bring up a map of the area where the body was found and locate any secluded camp sights she could have taken Zack to," Bones suggested, dashing into the lab and getting to work immediately. As soon as Hodgins and Angela were inside, Booth looked back to Draco and Cassie.

"Draco, I need you to find a fireplace and contact your mother, see if she can give us anything that'll help us find Bellatrix," He ordered, and Draco nodded, giving Cassie a quick squeeze before he disapperated. Cassie was still staring at Booth as if she expected him to wave his wand and make Zack come back.

"Please," She whispered, although Booth didn't know what she was begging for, "Please, this can't be it. You can fix this, I know you can. You can fix this. You're my Uncle Seely, you're my superhero, you can fix this. Please."

"I'm sorry, kid," Booth said, his voice so low that Cassie almost couldn't hear him. He crossed the distance between them in a few long strides, catching her as she collapsed with a sob and holding her like she was a little girl again. "It's going to be ok, I promise, we're going to get him back." He buried his face in her hair and closed his tightly, attempting not to let on to how afraid he was. "I promise."

* * *

When Zack awoke, he didn't recognize where he was. He sat up immediatly, surveying his surroundings with interest. The room wasn't even as big as Dr. Brennan's office, it's floor hard concrete and it's walls made of thin wood. There was tiny bed, which he was sitting on, and one window on the wall across from him, which was so grimy and dirty that he could barely see the sunlight that would be streaming through it. Zack's eyes traveled to the only wall he hadn't looked at, the one he knew would contain the door.

Standing in front of said door was a woman who was tall and thin, her face gaunt and pale and her cold black eyes almost bugging out of her head. She wore a simple, clingy black dress, her shoulders covered by a thick midnight cloak. When Zack met the woman's eyes, she grinned madly, revealing two rows of crooked yellow teeth, and making her look deranged.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Zack stated quietly, his voice echoing around the room.

"You're certainly a smart one, aren't you, love?" Bellatrix purred, stepping away from the door towards him. Her wild, curly black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, giving her a sinister air. "And so cute, too, with that face. It's such a pity you had to be the one I took."

"You're going to kill me," Zack assumed fearfully. Bellatrix chuckled.

"Now what fun would that be?" She asked, her cold eyes glittering almost impishly, "If you were dead, who would I play with?"

Zack gulped, and Bellatrix laughed at his reaction. She walked until she was standing right in front of him, and she bent down so that they were eye level with each other. She swiftly raked her index finger across his cheek, leaving a long, red gash where her nail cut into his flesh.

"Oh, yes, love," She whispered, her lips right next to his ear and her wand now pressed against his throat, "We'll have _loads_ of fun."

* * *

Blurg, this was short! I'm so sorry about that, the next chapters will be longer, I promise. Soon I'll have the finished playlist/soundtrack thingy for this up, probably next chapter. Anyway, please review!

-Echo1317


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

A/N

Another kind of short chapter, but the second one today, so yay! I've had the beginning scene planned for a long time, unfortuantly, and, also unfortunatly, I enjoyed writing it. (You'll see why it's unfortunate in a second.) Ok, enjoy, and try not to hate me too much!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Zack was being cut up into a million pieces.

He was being sliced with a thousand knives, burned, bitten, injected with deadly poison, poked and prodded with the sharpest tools. He was being turned inside out. He was dying. He should be dead.

Zack's back arched in pain on the cold concrete floor and his nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fist. His eyes were shut tightly, almost so tight that that hurt, too. Bellatrix laughed with sick pleasure at his agony, and he could almost see how her face was contorted with perverse joy. After what seemed like an eternity, the burning and cutting and tearing ceased, and Zack collapsed, barely breathing.

"Don't worry," Bellatrix chirped softly, as if she was talking to a small child, "I've sent a message to your friends. They'll be coming for you any time now- if they can find you." She giggled fiendishly.

"No," Zack gasped, coughing as he tried to speak, "No- don't-"

"How sweet," Bella said sweetly, "You want to save your little girlfriend. I'm afraid it doesn't work quite that way, though."

"Please-"

"Shut up!" She screeched, "They're _going _to come for you- unarmed- and we're going to make a trade. You get to go free," She motioned walking with her fingers, "and they get to stay here with me."

"That's illogical," Zack reasoned, "To think that they would sacrifice three lives for one, especially with the kind of power they- argh!" He was cut off by a new round of pain, screaming over and over again at the top of his lungs even though he knew no one would be able to hear him. No one could hear him.

"I told you to shut up!" Bellatrix bellowed, raising her wand above her head. Her eyes were wide and glassy, soaking up every moment of the torture she was inflicting. The anger suddenly seeped away. She giggled, leaning down close to Zack's face. "Play nice, now."

With her wand raised again, Bellatrix let out a cold, high laugh.

* * *

" "_These woods are lovely, dark and deep; But I have promises to keep; And miles to go before I sleep; And miles to go before I sleep"_," Booth read aloud, frowning at Bellatrix's handwriting, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The miles to go part could be saying that she's far away," Angela suggested, studying the small bit of paper that Booth handed her, "Bren?"

"We need to discern whether the woods are metaphorical or literal," Bones said when she examined the part of the poem, "I'd bet on literal, but where are there woods in DC?"

"If we're going by Angela's far away theory, we don't need to know which woods are _in_ DC, we'll need to know what woods are _around_ it," Hodgins said, taking the paper briefly and then passing it to Cassie. She took it from him sullenly, her eyes raking over its singed edges. The note had appeared in Bones' office just a few moments ago in a burst of flame, and Cassie had immediately recognized it as a 'fire message', one of the Dark Lord's favorite methods of communication. She read and reread the verse by Robert Frost, recalling the eerie melody that Bellatrix used to sing it to late at night at Malfoy Manor. Cassie shuddered, giving the note back to Booth.

"Woods, a forest," She muttered, sitting down at Bones' desk in front of her computer. With nimble fingers, she opened up the web browser and typed in a search. A million results popped up, and while the others began to theorize further, she narrowed her search.

"She could be in Prince William Forest Park," Hodgins said, "It's only about thirty miles south of here."

"That's still a whole lot of ground to cover," Booth sighed, "And that's only if she's actually there. There's a million forests and woods and Merlin knows what else everywhere. We need something more to go on."

"I could look for secluded camp grounds in the surrounding states," Angela offered, grabbing Bones' laptop that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Her eyes scanned the pages, looking for anything that might help them.

"I've got it!" Cassie screeched suddenly, standing up and looking straight at Booth, but almost as if she was looking through him.

"Wha-" Booth managed, but Cassie cut him off with another excited declaration.

"I know where Bellatrix took Zack!"

A thick cloud of black smoke appeared around Cassie without warning. The team watched in astonishment as the smoke pulled together and then flew out of the office, presumably taking Cassie with it, seeing as she disappeared as soon as the smoke did. Booth swore as he realized what she was doing, taking his head in his hands while he ran out of the Jeffersonian and into the parking lot as if he could catch the cloud on his feet.

"Where's Booth?" Draco exclaimed, appearing where the man he was looking for had just been standing. A second later, another figure appeared beside him, a tall, lean woman with the same pale blond hair as him. Her soft blue eyes sparkled, the lines around her eyes and mouth as she wore what to anyone who didn't know her looked to be a permanent smile. "We've got great news!"

"What happened? Did you find Zack?" Bones asked hurriedly, feeling disappointed as Draco shook his head. He was smiling as well, even though he too was worried for the scientist. At the moment, nothing could wipe the silly grin off his face.

"Something bigger," He announced, taking the woman's hand in his own and squeezing it, "The war's over. We've won."

* * *

I'm so sorry, Zack! The little voice in my head, the one that talks like Bellatrix, she told me that that's what she'd do and she made me do it! I didn't want to (ok, I kind of did, just to make people hate Bella just a little more, but other than that), I really didn't!

And any guesses on where Bellatrix is hiding? It's really obscure, so I don't think anyone would get it, but I wanted to throw the question out there.

Reviews are always appreciated. :)

-Echo1317


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** So, so sorry for not updating! I wrote (and am still in the process of writing) chapters 15, 16, 17 and 18 all at the same time. At the end of this chapter, I have the _complete_ playlist for this story, which I think turned out pretty well, and if I can get 67 reviews by the end of the story (don't ask why that number), I may post two bonus chapters with some extra stuff in them! (As Kenneth might say, 'Bonus means extra, I know that from game shows.'. :) )

* * *

Chapter 15

Cassie saw the little stone cabin in the fading sunlight, and had to resist the urge to run right in. As quietly as she could, she crept up to the side of the building, peering in through the filthy window. Her eyes widened as she watched Bellatrix raise her wand, and Zack, her Zack, writhing on the floor in agony. She could heat Bellatrix cackling, and she gripped her wand in anger. Keeping low, Cassie followed the wall to the door, and counted down from three before making a very brave, very stupid decision.

"Put your wand down, Bellatrix!" Cassie shouted, swinging the door open and taking Bellatrix by surprise. The older woman smiled viciously at her.

"Come to join the fun?" She asked in a baby-ish voice, "I didn't think you would."

"Get away from him," Cassie growled, her eyes darting between Bellatrix and Zack, who appeared to be just scarcely conscious. Bellatrix laughed wickedly, eyeing Cassie's wand skeptically. "I am not afraid to curse you!"

"I'd beg to differ, sweet," Bella said softly, her eyes lighting up, "Just watch this."

Zack was suddenly screaming again, and Cassie cringed at the sound, lowering her wand just slightly.

"Stop it!" She screamed, and Bellatrix giggled maliciously. She did stop though, and Zack sank to the ground with a short groan.

"Enjoying yourself?" She said, tapping her finger against her chin, "But I think we can do better." With a flick of her wrist, Zack's mouth was taped shut, his wrists and ankles bound. Cassie's face grew red, and she pursed her lips.

"Let him go," She said quietly, lowering her wand fully. She let it drop to the ground beside her, and Zack's eyes widened. How could she do that? He shook his head furiously, trying to ignore the pain that threatened to split his skull open if he continued. Cassie's gaze traveled to him, and she shook her head slowly, tears sparkling in her sapphire eyes. 'Don't.' she mouthed to him, then looked back to see a crazy grin spreading across Bellatrix's already delighted face. "Let him go and take me."

"You're very stupid," Bellatrix remarked, pretending not to have heard Cassie's last plea. She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "You were one of his favorites, you know. He would've given you anything. And you betrayed him. You betrayed us all, you filthy little _wretch_." She spat, but Cassie held her ground.

"I said let him go," She insisted, holding her head high. Bellatrix shook her head, lowering her wand to her side. Seeing this opportunity, Cassie dove for her own wand, only to have it sail away from her as she hit the ground. Bellatrix clucked her tongue.

"You'll have to do better than that, dear," She said, the grin reappearing on her face, "Let me remind you how I deal with traitors…"

* * *

"Draco, thank Merlin," Booth sighed as he ran back into the Jeffersonian, "Cassie left, she said she knew where to find Zack-" He stopped short as he saw the new occupant of the room, the woman. "_Narcissa_?"

"Yes, dear, it's me," The woman, Narcissa, said softly, "But now's not the time for re-introductions. What was that about Cassie?"

"Draco told you about the situation with Bellatrix?" Booth asked in a hurry, getting back to the matter at hand, "Cassie announced that she knew where to find her, and she left without telling us where that was."

He fished the ransom note out of his pocket. "Bellatrix sent this, maybe you can tell us where they are."

Narcissa took the note, reading it over and reciting the poem under her breath. She closed her eyes and stifled a small sob, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She swayed and Draco put her hand out to steady her, watching her with concern.

"She's taken her to Promised Land Forest," Narcissa whispered. That was all Booth needed. He disapperated, Draco close behind him, their wands at the ready.

* * *

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix shouted, her deranged voice filling the room. Tears rolled down Cassie's face as she watched, petrified by another of Bella's curses, as the woman continued to torture Zack before her eyes. Nothing, she thought, nothing could be more painful than this.

"_Expelliarmus!_" A voice suddenly shouted, and Zack fell limp as Bella's wand flew from her hand into the waiting palm of Special Agent Booth. He and Draco kept their wands raised, ready to hurl another spell at her if she tried to escape. Booth cast a silent charm over the little cabin to keep her from apparating away, much to Bella's displeasure.

"Kill me," She hissed through clenched teeth, "Just do it, Seely, you know you want to…"

"Hell yeah, I want to," He responded angrily, "But that's not what we do. But I'll tell you what, I'll watch when the Dementors suck out your soul. That'll be fun."

"_Finite Incantatum,_" Draco said clearly, releasing Cassie, who immediately crawled to where Zack was laying on the floor. She gently pulled him into her arms, softly stroking his hair and clutching him as if her life depended on it. He winced in pain, but nevertheless he held her with shaking arms, barely able to stop the sobs that filled his chest. Bellatrix watched them with a scowl.

"Pity, pity," She shook her head, "It seems you've forgotten- I have the little traitor's wand as well." Quicker than either Draco or Cassie could move, Bellatrix whipped the wand out of her pocket, pointing it straight at Cassie. "_Avada-_"

"_Avada Kendavra!"_

Bellatrix fell to the floor, the life faded from her already lifeless eyes. Booth watched her with both remorse and relief, finally able to let his arms fall to his sides. "That makes an even fifty." He muttered, mostly to himself, his eyes still on the body. No one moved. No one breathed.

"Cassie," Zack finally gasped, his voice rough and scratchy because of all the screaming he'd done. She looked at him worriedly. "Can we- can we go back to the lab? Can we go home now?"

"Of course, love," She whispered, pulling him against her again as she disapperated, appearing seconds later on the cool floor of the brightly lit forensics platform, "Of course."

* * *

Awww, they saved him! (More on how Cissy figured it out from the note later; I kinda forgot about it until litterally right now and I have to go back in and write that whole entire conversation... blurg.)

Please review so I can give you those chapters with the stuff in them! I have deleted scenes and back stories and playlist explanations!

-Echo1317


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** Hi! So, I'm almost done with chapters 17 and 18, but I've got lots of stuff going on in my personal life right now, so I'm not sure when either of them wil be up. I kinda liked writing this chapter, but I don't think the ending was very good.

Chapter 16

"We're going to have to do a _lot_ of damage control," Draco muttered, leaning back in Bones' chair. Cassie nodded, absently sweeping a stray lock of hair off of Zack's face. He was asleep at the moment on the couch in Bones' office, curled up in a ball with a worried expression on his face and Cassie sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his head. She hadn't left his side since they'd gotten back to the lab, at his request.

"When are we leaving?" Cassie asked quietly, not looking up. Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I dunno," He said, "Soon, probably. Before she left, Mum said-" He stopped, hesitating, then continuing on in a softer tone, "Tomorrow, Friday at the latest. Potter wants everyone who can be there to come as quickly as they can."

Cassie nodded numbly, her eyes never leaving Zack. She didn't think it would be too bad to leave so shortly; it would take most of the possibility of another rogue Death Eater coming away. She internally cringed at the thought of someone else hurting Zack. Uncle Seely will protect them, she told herself, he's got to. After a while, Draco cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, watching the way she watched Zack, "It would be better if we stayed here, but it's Potter's orders…"

"No," Cassie said without feeling, "It's easier this way. I'm sure that no one wants any more trouble, which is all we'll give them if we stay." Draco narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, but his cousin cut him off. "Let's not do this now, ok? We won, all of it. Be happy for a while. I'll bet Hodgins will buy you celebratory alcohol if you ask him."

"Maybe," Draco murmured. He stood and slowly walked to where Cassie was seated, leaning down to kiss the top of her head and ruffle her hair affectionately. "I'll see you at home?"

"Yes, I'll be there to pack as soon as he wakes up," She told him. His expression darkened when she said 'to pack', but he brushed it off for now, telling himself there would be time to convince her otherwise later. He left, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaving Cassie and Zack alone in the near darkness.

"Cassie?" Zack said in a hoarse voice, blinking his eyes rapidly as he slowly woke and sat up, the room barely coming into focus. For a moment, he was afraid that his mind had retreated in on itself and created this illusion as a result of the curse his captor had been using, showing him this vision that he had hoped for. He realized quickly that it was not in fact his mind, but that she was real, as soon as she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his neck. He winced, but she didn't let him go, and he quickly had his arms around her, too, breathing in her familiar scent of frankincense and myrrh.

"Good, good, you still recognize me," Cassie whispered, she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes and sniffing, "You know, brain damage is always a possibility with any use of the cruciatus curse, especially when Bellatrix performs it. There have been so many people who don't recognize their loved ones, let alone themselves after she's tortured them." She kept his hand in her own, watching his fingers intently as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Zack answered truthfully, "What happened to Bellatrix?"

"There's time for that later," Cassie said, trailing her finger up and down his arm. Silence followed, Cassie watching her finger and Zack watching her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Zack said incredulously, honestly dumbfounded as to why Cassie would apologize. Cassie chuckled dryly, brushing her lips across his hand and making his shiver.

"Memory loss is quite common, too," Cassie whispered, and Zack frowned.

"I'm not suffering from memory loss _or_ brain damage," He insisted, "I'm just confused as to why you would apologize for something that is not your fault."

"If Draco and I hadn't come here, Bellatrix never would have followed us and gotten to you," She explained softly, trying to keep her voice steady as her eyes clouded over again.

"Don't cry," Zack instructed carefully, "And if you're going to argue that, I in turn could argue that if I had not been standing in plain sight, she would not have taken me. Therefore, I am at fault due to my own momentary stupidity."

"Can't I just be sorry that it happened?" Cassie said, and Zack considered for a moment, finally nodding slowly.

"I suppose that's acceptable," He conceded. For a short while, Cassie played with Zack's fingers in silence, both wondering where they stood with each other and where they were supposed to go from that point. Neither knew, and neither could pluck up the courage to ask.

"Cass?" Booth said quietly, sticking his head through the door and smirking slightly when he saw Zack, "Good, you're awake. And everything's alright?" Cassie nodded quickly, standing up and letting go of Zack's hand. Booth's face fell slightly. "Harry's on the Mirror, Cass, he wants to talk to you."

"Alright," She said, glancing at Zack and then back to Booth. Her uncle seemed to take the hint and left, closing the door behind him. She turned back to Zack. "I suppose this is goodbye, then."

"What?" He frowned, staring at Cassie's hand as she stuck it out for him to shake.

"The war in our world is over now," She told him quietly, "Draco and I are going back to London to help clean up whatever mess Voldemort's left us."

"Oh."

There wasn't much else that Zack could think of to say. It was her decision to leave, and she probably had a good reason for it. His chest suddenly ached, and he knew it wasn't from the after effects of the curse, but rather from the sight of the girl in front of him, poised to say goodbye. It wasn't logical, that she could have such a profound effects on him, and cause him this much mental anguish. He thought back to when Bellatrix had taken him, and she was telling him about her plans. Cassie would have died if she succeeded- just the thought of it now made him want to be sick. How could he be physically hurt from a thought, though?

"When are you going?" He said quietly, reaching out and taking her hand. He stood up on shaky legs, stepping just slightly closer to her.

"Tomorrow," Cassie whispered. Her heart was beating faster by the second, and she was vaguely aware that Zack was slowly leaning in closer to her, his free hand slowly making it's way to her waist. He didn't realize quite what he was doing, just keeping in mind that this would be his last chance.

"Cass, now-" Booth opened the door again, stopping short and widening his eyes in surprise as he saw his niece and the squint so close to each other. Without another word, he slammed the door shut, hoping that they wouldn't hear him cursing from the other side. They did.

"I should go," Cassie said, clearing her throat and pulling away. She walked to the door and paused, looking back for a moment as she placed her hand on the frame. Her eyes met his, and she smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Dr. Addy."

"Bye," Zack whispered, raising his hand and just barely moving his fingers, and watching despondently as Cassie closed the door again, leaving him alone.

* * *

"There's one thing I don't get," Harry said crossly, talking to his allies through the two way mirror Narcissa had brought them, "How did Narcissa know that Bellatrix would be in that specific forest?"

"Mum said that Aunt Andi used to talk about going there when they were little," Draco explained, smirking, "The poem was Bellatrix's favorite, and she'd read it to Andi and Mum when they were little."

"Alright," Harry said, a little surprised at how seemingly random the information was, "When will you be back?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," Cassie interjected before either Booth or Draco could respond. Harry raised his eyebrows at Cassie's eagerness.

"Are you sure you can get away so fast?" He asked, and Cassie nodded.

"Definitely," She told him, causing Booth and Draco to share a conspiratorial look, "I- we need to be coming back to help any way we can."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, then," Harry nodded. He glanced to the right, then back at the people in front of him. "I'm sorry, but I think I might have to be going, but if I could have one more quick word with you, Agent Booth--?"

"Sure," Booth said, turning to Cassie and Draco, "You guys wanna head home and start packing?"

"Yeah," Cassie said, kissing him lightly on the cheek and taking her cousin's arm to lead him out of the bone lab. As soon as they had gotten to the parking lot, he stopped her, turning her around and making her look at him.

"Tomorrow?" He asked unbelievingly, and Cassie nodded, unflinching. He frowned. "Come on, Cass, you can't be serious-"

"I am," She said in a low voice, trying as best as she could to keep the tears from leaking out of her eyes. She'd cried enough in the past few days. "I am very serious."

"Oh, Cassie," Draco sighed, draping his arm around her shoulder and affectionately kissing the side of her head as she leaned into his embrace. "I really wish you weren't."

* * *

Ahhh! He didn't stop her.....

Also, I'm very sorry that I forgot to put up the song list! Here it is:

1. Love In Her Eyes- Reckless Kelly  
2. The Geeks Get The Girls- American Hi-Fi (lol)  
3. Chemicals React- Aly and AJ  
4. Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore  
5. The Age Of Not Believing- (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)  
6. Crystal- Stevie Nicks  
7. Shattered- Trading Yesterday  
8. Goodbye To Neverland- The Warren Brothers  
9. Supernatural- Daughtry (Perfect for Zack and Cassie!)  
10. Be Be Your Love- Rachael Yamagata  
11. From My Head To My Heart- Evan and Jaron (a great song, would be from Zack's POV)  
12. Move Along- All American Rejects  
13. All I Can Do- Jack Ingram  
14. Where Do You Go- Sister Hazel  
15. Meet You There- Busted  
16. How To Say Goodbye- Paul Teirnan  
17. Boston- Augustana  
18. Closing Time- Semisonic  
19. After Hours- We Are Scientists  
20. My Little Corner Of The World- Yo La Tengo

Yeah! Music! And if you review, you get a whole chapter of explanations! (I don't know if anyone cares about that part) And you get deleted scenes, some of which include Cam!

Only 18 more to reach my goal...

-Echo1317

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** Ok, I just finished chapter 17 at the request of my teacher. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Is that everything?" Draco asked, flipping the cover of his suitcase closed. As he looked around the room in Booth's apartment, it seemed cold and empty, especially when his eyes landed on Cassie, who was sitting on the bed morosely. The tan leather bag he had given her for her birthday was slung over her shoulder, packed and ready to go. She looked gloomy and miserable, and when she tried to smile at him, it looked more like a disfigured grimace.

"That's everything," She said quietly, standing up and sighing, "Are you ready to go to the airport?"

"Yep," Draco nodded, holding out his newly mended arm for her to take. She latched onto it, holding her breath as her cousin turned on the spot and appeared in a deserted parking lot right outside Dulles International Airport. They walked in silence until they reached the large doors, at which point Draco hesitantly asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the lab first? Say goodbye to Booth?"

"We already said goodbye last night, and that was hard enough," Cassie reminded him, recalling the heartfelt farewell. She had cried, Booth had cried, and then tried to put a permanent sticking charm on her so that she couldn't leave. Eventually, Draco had convinced him that it was necessary that she go back to England, and that they would be back to visit soon. He had let her go, albeit reluctantly.

"What about Tempe? Did you say goodbye to her?" Draco offered as they walked through the food court, "Angela? Hodgins?" He was desperate to get her back to the Jeffersonian. In a quieter voice, he asked, "Zack?"

"I've said my goodbyes, Draco," Cassie assured him in a tired voice, the dark circles under her eyes seeming even more prominent to him as she examined the departing flights board. Her brow furrowed. "Why in Merlin's name did Harry want us to take a bloody muggle plane, anyway?"

"I dunno, Cass, but you're not listening to me," Draco insisted, turning Cassie to face him, "You need to go back to the Jeffersonian."

"No," Cassie said uncertainly, "I want to go home, to Grimmauld Place, or the Burrow."

"You don't know what you want," Draco argued, "Or, at least you haven't realized it yet."

"I want to go _home_," She said, her voice defiant, "To London."

"Your home isn't in London anymore," Draco shook his head, "Your home is here, Booth's place."

"But he doesn't want me here," Cassie whispered, and Draco knew she wasn't talking about her uncle. "And besides, I need to be there to help fix everything up. The war did just end, after all." He pulled her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear-

"You know, sometimes you have to let the people you love go if it's what they want," He gave her a gentle squeeze, "Or what you think they want. And I think that, were you to decide to stay, that we _might_ be able to handle things fairly well on our own."

"But what about you?" She said in a small voice, apparently still looking for an excuse to not have to face Zack again, "We've been together so long! Who's going to make your bed, or wake you up in the morning? Who'll help you remember when your mum's birthday is? Who's going to remind you don't know how to eat with chopsticks?"

"Don't you trust me?" Draco laughed, "I've got to grow up some time, _Mum_."

Cassie laughed, pulling away from Draco just enough so that she could wipe her eyes on her thin sleeve. They stood for a long while, Cassie reminding herself to breathe deeply and stay as calm as she could without going into hysterics.

"Promise you'll ring me the moment you land," Cassie ordered, watching a huge smile break over Draco's face. She wrapped her arms around him again, inhaling the familiar smell of his cloths. She would miss it, she knew. "And do be careful, love."

"You be careful, too, I hear those squints can be downright deadly if you mess with their microscopes," He said, making Cassie laugh again, "I love you, Cass."

"Love you, too, Draco," She said quietly, "I'll see you on Halloween?"

"Every year, Godric's Hollow," Draco chuckled quietly, "Now go get him!"

Draco watched happily as Cassie disappeared into the crowd until her head was out of sight. He smiled to himself.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Yay! She's going back! But- there's always a 'but', huh? You'll have to wait and see...

-Echo1317

P.S. Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** Oh my Angel! Has it already been almost a month since I updated? I am so sorry! I don't have a good excuse, just that my mind has otherwise been occupied by thoughts of my boyfriend (real, living, breathing boy boyfriend! with a real face!). I'm happy. :)

This chapter is pretty short and crappy, but the voices have taken a vow of silence for this story! I know, it's sad. I'm going to try and wrap this up before the new year comes around, start a new Mortal Instruments story (no promises, it's still in the planning stages), and finish a few one shots I started.

Anyway, chapter 18!

* * *

"Hi," Booth said sullenly, opening the door to Bones' office. He looked about as bad as he sounded, his colorful tie loose and his hair in slight disarray; upon further examination, Bones realized he was wearing two different shoes.

"Cassie and Draco left?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Booth nodded, laying down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He said in the same dejected tone, watching the ceiling as if there was a movie playing on it. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "But Cassie's like my kid, you know? I practically raised her till she was fourteen. Draco's a great guy, too, but it's different with him… Did you know that when she was five, I let Cassie ride this tiny toy broom I had from when I was little? She fell off four feet to the ground and sprained her wrist, and I-" He chuckled at the memory, "Well, I think I bawled more than she did when I took her to St. Mungo's."

"It must be hard for you to have to let her go all over again," Bones surmised, getting up from her desk and moving to sit next to her partner on the couch. He sat up, making room for her, and then laid his head on her shoulder when she settled in.

"I wish she didn't have to go so soon," Booth sighed. Bones hesitantly took his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. "I mean, the war _just_ ended, shouldn't they-"

"Sorry to interrupt," A voice said from the doorway. Both Bones and Booth's heads whipped around, and they spotted a familiar head peeking through a crack in the door. Cassie's eyes were lit up like blue fire, the smile dancing on her lips perfectly portraying her anticipation. "But have either of you seen Zack?"

* * *

The bone lab was cold and empty feeling when Zack entered it earlier that morning. Now, at half past eleven, the cold had receded but the loneliness remained. He worked diligently over the newly reassembled skeleton in front of him, but it didn't hold quite the same pleasure as it used to. He was still thrilled to be here at the Jeffersonian, of course, doing what he loved, but he still felt a sharp pang in his chest every time he looked up and saw that Cassie wasn't watching him. He missed how she would hover close by, asking him questions and handing him tools, doing whatever she had to to feel needed there. He wanted her back.

"Dude, you really should be home right now," Hodgins said for what felt like the hundredth time, standing across from Zack on the other side of the metal table. _Where Cassie should be_, a voice in Zack's head told him. He merely shook his head.

"I am perfectly capable of performing my job," He assured Hodgins quietly, and the older man rolled his eyes.

"You were being _tortured_ yesterday," He reminded Zack, making him flinch, "Don't you wanna go home and, I don't know, watch Firefly and sleep or something? I'll even drive you, if you want."

"It is impossible to be watching television and sleeping at the same time as you are implying," Zack said, frowning, "And I am fine."

"Ok, forget the torture thing," Hodgins said, still determined to convince his friend to get some rest, "What about Cassie, huh? She's leaving this afternoon. Don't you wanna wallow, or something?"

"No," Zack insisted, "Please don't talk about her."

A light bulb flashed on in Hodgins' head. He smirked and folded his arms across his chest, formulating a plan.

"You know, it's a good thing she didn't stay," He remarked, his stomach squirming at the lie, "It'd never have worked out between you two." Zack ignored him, but Hodgins kept going. "She's a beautiful, powerful woman, and you're a squint. She couldn't have put up with you for too much longer-"

"Stop it!" Zack said loudly and suddenly, throwing the tool he had in his hand to the floor. It clattered noisily, and Zack closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep himself calm. He continued quietly. "It would have worked."

"_Then go get her_," Hodgins said in a low voice, attempting to be both sympathetic and forceful at the same time. Zack blinked confusedly at him.

"I don't understand," Zack said.

"Wherever she is, you go and find her. Talk to her and bring her back with you," Hodgins explained further. Zack frowned.

"What if she doesn't want to come?" Zack asked uncertainly, and Hodgins smiled at him reassuringly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, and Zack slowly nodded, "She'll want to."

"Ok," Zack said, fumbling to take off his gloves and dispose of them. Hodgins was grinning like mad, patting Zack on the back confidently as the anthropologist nearly tripped over his own feet running out the door of the bone lab. He didn't make it very far, though- the moment he stepped out, he ran smack into a very familiar, unflinching figure.

* * *

If you could maybe dig down deep in your hearts and find enough forgiveness to review, it would be very much appreciated. I just love hearing from y'all (even if I haven't been around enough to deserve it).

-Echo1317


	19. Epilogue

**A/N** Hi! I feel really bad for going straight into the epilogue, but I have no more ideas! :( I'm posting it now so you don't have to wait anymore for this, and the extras will be up in a few days.

This chapter takes place maybe four years after chapter 18 *cringes at huge time warp*.

Epilogue

"Merlin, how long does it take to tie one of those damn things?" Booth muttered to Cassie, who was at work on the bow tie under his chin. She giggled, giving one final tug before stepping back to admire her handiwork. She frowned.

"Still crooked," She shook her head, gathering up the folds of her white gown in her hands, "We never can get this right, can we?"

"Can't we just, you know," Booth waved his hand in a dramatic motion, "Magic it?"

"I've told you, there will be no magic at my wedding," Cassie insisted, swatting his arm, "This is a simple, traditional wedding."

"Than what's with all the peacocks out on the front lawn?" Booth smirked, peeking out the window as Cassie sat down and attempted to fit her feet into the shoes she'd picked out. She gasped, rushing to his side and opening the curtains further.

"I told Draco to keep the peacocks in their coop!" She exclaimed. Booth began laughing at the absurdity of the statement. Cassie sighed in exasperation, although she was still smiling as she took off for the door and called loudly for Draco.

"Right here," Draco responded immediately, not alone as he entered the bedroom, "Hope this won't take too long, Zack and I have a lot to do still!"

"Cover your eyes!" Cassie screeched, diving behind Booth so that her fiancé wouldn't see her. Zack slapped his hand over his eyes as instructed, making both Booth and Draco laugh. Cassie huffed impatiently, addressing her cousin. "Can you _please_ do something about those damn birds?"

"Already taken care of," He told her proudly, "Hodgins should be corralling them as we speak."

"Poor Hodgins," Cassie sighed, "Those things are downright deadly."

"I think they're fascinating," Zack said. He squirmed uncomfortably, a bit on edge at not being able to see, "May I please speak to Cassie? Alone?"

"Alright, everybody out," Draco ordered, grabbing Booth by the sleeve and ushering him out the door. He looked back over his shoulder at his cousin, "I don't want any funny business from you two, alright? We've got a wedding to put on in ten minutes!"

"No funny business here," Cassie assured him, closing the door. She turned back around to face Zack, who was still facing the other direction with his hand over his eyes. She laughed. "You can uncover your eyes, dear, I'm decent."

"But you told me to cover them," Zack said curiously, turning around. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Wow. You look phenomenal."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Cassie chuckled, taking a step closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I've mentally prepared myself," He told her, lightly brushing his lips against hers, "But otherwise, I am afraid. Very, very afraid."

"Me, too," Cassie whispered, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his, "Scared to death, in fact. But you know what?" He shook his head. "I'm so happy."

"Me, too," Zack admitted. He very slowly leaned in to kiss her again, one of his hands leaving her waist to reach up and cup the back of her neck, making it so that she couldn't pull away. He felt her lips curve up into a smile, and he couldn't help but smile along with her. When they finally broke apart, Cassie gave a contented sigh.

"Hey," She said quietly, her hands on Zack's shoulders, "What do you say we blow this thing off?"

"You mean, not get married?" He asked, confused and hurt. Cassie laughed, her face lighting up.

"Of course we'll still get married," She told him, "But we do it somewhere else." Zack still looked confused. "Merlin knows that the set up down there is much, much more elaborate than anything we ever could've dreamed up. And all those people!" She made a squinched up face that made Zack laugh. "Let's Apparate somewhere."

"And get married?" That was all Zack seemed to be concerned with. Cassie nodded, and he beamed. "Ok. Let's go to Las Vegas."

"All the way in America?" Cassie seemed puzzled as to why they'd travel that far. Zack shrugged.

"Well, that's the place that it appears most people go to when they want a spur of the moment wedding."

"I was thinking more like Paris," Cassie smiled, and Zack raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I can call in a few favors."

"Paris it is," Zack agreed. Cassie stepped back, taking Zack's hand and preparing to Apparate with him. He tugged her back and embraced her once more, grinning like a fool and whispering in her ear. "I love you."

"From the moment we ran into each other," Was Cassie's response, kissing him hard as she turned on the spot and sent them to France.

* * *

I know, it absolutely blows. It sucks. It blows and sucks at the same time, which I wasn't sure was possible until I wrote this. Sorry, again. And Happy New Years!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and set this on their story alert! I love you all. :)

-Echo1317


	20. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes**

**A/N **So I know that, a very long time ago, I promised that if I got at least 67 reviews on this fic, I would post some extras, such as deleted scenes and an extened explaination of the playlist. Well, I finished the fic, and I realized that I didn't have as many deleted scenes as I thought, just a few in my head that I hadn't taken the time to write down at all. But I did find these three, hidden in a folder in which I am almost SURE I did not put them. Anyway- here they are!

I've also included the extended version of the summery, which would not fit into the 250 character limit.

* * *

Summery

Booth's honorary niece is back for the summer after finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts, and she's not alone. When she accidentally performs magic in front of Bones, how will Bones handle the discovery of something completely and totally irrational and unexplainable? And what happens when two worlds collide, and the Jeffersonian team is thrown headfirst into a murder investigation with a magical inclinations? Zach/OC

Chapter 13/14

"You can't just leave him there!" Cassie screeched, "You can't just leave him! I love him! We need to find him now, before it's too late!"

"Cassie, we don't even know where he is! We can't just go rushing into this!" Booth fumed, slamming his fist down on the table, "We can't even know if it's _already_ too late!"

"Don't talk like that! Don't you dare!" Cassie screamed, tears blurring her vision, "You're my protector, you're my Uncle Seely! You're a superhero, it's never too late when you're involved!" She dropped down to her knees, hugging her arms around herself. She continued in a softer voice, sniffing and trying to keep an even tone. "Please, don't do this. This isn't you. _Please." _

Chapter 14

"Because, Uncle Seely!" Cassie shouted, tears running down her face, "When I was six and I fell off my toy broom and broke my wrist, you were cried just as hard as I did when you took me to St. Mungo's! When I was nine and my cat was hit by the Knight Bus, you were the one who buried it in the backyard! And when I was fourteen, and you decided that you needed to go away 'just for a little while', I let you go, even though you were the only family I'd ever really known because I wanted you to be safe!"

"Cassie, I'm so sorry, I-" Booth began, falling short of words when she held up her hand for him to wait. After a few seconds, she found her voice again.

"And I'm telling you to stay here, because I need to keep you safe now, too," Cassie whispered, hugging Booth tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, vowing never to let his little girl go again. He was surprised to say the least when she drew back slightly, her breath tickling his ear as she said- "But I have to go get him."

A shot of black Death Eater smoke flew up into the sky, and Booth let out a strangled scream as Cassie left.

Chapter 17

"What about Tempe? Did you say goodbye to her?" Draco offered as they walked through the food court, "Angela? Hodgins?" He was desperate to get her back to the Jeffersonian. In a quieter voice, he asked, "Zack?"

"I've said my goodbyes, Draco," Cassie assured him in a tired voice, the dark circles under her eyes seeming even more prominent to him as she examined the departing flights board. Her brow furrowed. "Why in Merlin's name did Harry want us to take a bloody muggle plane, anyway?"

"To advance the plot without getting any more complicated," Draco responded lazily. Cassie looked up at him in utter confusion.

"What?" She asked, and Draco cleared his throat, directly avoiding her eyes."Nothing, nothing," He said, "Cass, you're not listening to me…"

* * *

I know, all incredibly short and crappy. But there's more goodies coming soon!

-Echo1317


	21. Notes

**A/N **I'm not sure that anyone is interested in this chapter, but I decided to post it anyway. It's my original notes from the very beginning, way back in September of last year. Some of the stuff is just the ideas for scenes that made it into the story, and I think one or two that did not. There are a few details that I had sketched out just for me that were never said, like Cassie's mom's name (I dunno why I even bothered to do that...)**

* * *

**

**Notes**

*Cassiopeia Black- cousin to Draco Malfoy

*"You were one of the most talented wizard's of your age, and you gave it all up without a backwards glance!"

"I had a son to think about," Booth said forcefully, his hand on his hip.

"Yes, I know, a son who's had his name down for Hogwarts since the day he was born," Cassie hissed, her eyes narrowed, "Do you have any idea how hard it's been since you left? Honestly, Uncle Seely, I thought you'd have more sense than that!"

*Hestia Jones-Pink-cheeked black-haired witch- is who's killed

*I believe that dopamine and norepinephrine simulate euphoria because of certain biological triggers like scent, symmetrical features... -Bones on love

*Sent to lay low, were being hunted for betraying Death Eaters to Order

*Also sent to ask Booth to return to wizard world to help the greater good

*Booth was wizard, left all behind when Parker was born so he wouldn't be harmed in war

*Witch is killed by DE targeting Cassie and Draco

*Ooo, Zack/Cassie!

* Zack: "Is Cassie of the age of legal consent?"

Booth: "Well, Zack, yes, and while I appreciate your being straight forward with me, and I'm completely sure that your intentions are nothing but innocent, I would shoot you if I wasn't a federal agent. And if you so much as look at her again, screw the fact that I'm a federal agent, I _will_ shoot you."

Zack: "I was merely wondering if, in the event that Cassie wishes to partake in sexual activity, I would be legally _in_clined to _de_cline."

Booth's eye visibly twitched.

*Last line, Zack: "King of the lab."

*Booth: Why'd you want to take your lunch now?

Zack: Cassie asked me on a date.

Booth: (Turns back to Bones) You know, the kid doesn't really need lunch, didn't he just have breakfast?

*Cassie: So just because you don't understand what you're feeling, you're assuming that I did something to you with my 'evil magic'?

Zack: To an extent, yes.

Cassie: (snorts) Screw you, Addy.

*Put your heart in a box. -Brennan

*macero- curse Bella used on Jones

*Bones: There are certain people who shouldn't be in this world.

*Melpomene Burby- Cassie's mother


End file.
